Harry Potter and the Alien Hive
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: HPAliensPredator crossover. Wizards discover a frozen Alien Queen in the Arctic. In order to keep it away from Voldemort they store it in the one place Voldemort can't go, Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 1: The Black Thing**

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

Fifteen wizards spoke all at the same time. Carefully lifting out a black form from a frozen lake.

"Now comes the hard part." Ministry official Drake Francis of the Department of New Discoveries, spoke as the black thing was slowly lowered to the ground. "Trying to figure out what this thing is."

"Looks like some sort of creature." Annette Livingston circled the black thing curiously eyeing it. "Like a giant insect."

"Seems to be." Christine Magellan dared to touch the black thing's shell. "It's not metal, but it's not flesh either."

"Bloody 'ell look a' those teeth." Henry Cook was on his knees looking at what he guessed was it's head.

"Is it alive?" Francis was looking down at the it's tail.

"Hard to tell." Livingston breathed. "Can't tell where its life signs would be present. If it has any at all."

"I say we dump it back to where we found it." Magellan spat walking up alongside Francis next to the black thing's tail, which by this time they had noticed that there was a huge spike at the end of it. "If it is alive. There's no telling what it is capable of and judging by the physical appearances I wouldn't say this thing is exactly nice and cuddly."

"All the more reason not to just throw it back." Francis spoke calmly.

"What?" Magellan's brow furrowed.

"Because we don't want it falling into the hands of You Know Who." Francis said the last part with a small shudder.

"I do?" Magellan paused as the realization came to her. "Oh...Right...."

"We must keep it away from him until we know what we're dealing with."

"But where?" Livingston spoke up.

"Where else?" Francis shrugged, but it was far from casual. "In the place where dwells the Only One He Ever Feared and the Boy Who Lived."

The wind whistled blowing up loose bits of snow, over the explorers and their newly found prize..........or curse.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Well here's the first chapter! You can blame a dream I had after seeing the movie Aliens vs. Predator for this. I've actually been a fan of both the Alien and Predator franchises for a long time, and seeing the movie rekindled my liking for them. However, I am also into Harry Potter right now too and the franchises all merged into the dream I had._

_Please review! If nobody is interested in this story then I may not continue it, but if lots of people are I will be glad to! Don't worry chapter 2 will be up tomorrow no matter what._

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	2. Front Page

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all thing Aliens related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Katie and my friend Writer Chica were kind enough to beta read my story._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 2: Front Page**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy with the thunderbolt scar, the boy who was destined to save the wizarding world from He Who Must Not Be Named, Lord Voldemort, awoke in a cold sweat startled from a heart-stopping nightmare.

It was strange. Harry felt frightened at the dream he had just seen, and yet at the same time he felt relieved. For the first time since he could remember he didn't dream he was seeing through the eyes of his worst enemy. He dreamed of monsters. Not humans doing monstrous, terrible things, but real monsters. The kind that came out of your closet, with teeth and claws. The kind of monster that every person dreams about at one time or another. For once Harry Potter was dreaming like a normal kid.

Harry yawned and pulled open one of the red curtains of his four-poster bed, blinking slightly as the light from the morning sun hit his dark adjusted eyes. He looked at the clock, the one that actually told time as opposed to the ones that told of people's current locations. 7:30 am Friday morning, another glorious day at Hogwarts.

Moans and groans erupted from the other beds in the room belonging to Ron Weasely, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow Gryffindors and friends.

"Morning." Harry said lazily. "We got a half an hour before breakfast and I don't know about you guys, but I don't feel like missing it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry, you seem....happier this morning." Hermione smiled.

"Well for once I'm dreaming of hideous monsters in my closet like every other kid, for a change." Harry smiled back sitting across the table from Hermione.

"And that's a good thing?" Ron came up behind Harry and sat down next to him.

"Well, for me it is. It's easier to block out and brush aside regular monsters than a powerful Dark Lord who is responsible for every misfortune I have experienced." Harry spoke matter-of-factly while spreading marmalade on a piece of toast

While eating Harry took a chance to look around the great Hall, and noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore was not at the teachers table, neither were Professor Mcgonagall or Professor Snape.

"Oh my, Harry, Ron look at this!" Hermione was gaping at her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What is that thing?" Ron whispered, looking at the looking at the picture on the front page.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. The picture showed two men and two women from the department of New Discoveries, and between them was the monster that came out of the closet in his dream.

"Harry? You okay?" Hermione looked at him very concerned.

"No." Harry whispered. "That's the monster I saw in my dream." Harry closed his eyes sitting back down and sighing. "And just when I thought I was starting to be normal."

"What do you think that is?" A new voice entered hearing range.

Harry turned to face the Slytherin table. The question had undoubtedly come from Pansy Parkinson sitting next to Draco Malfoy who was looking at his own copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Huh. Looks like something our so-called Care of Magical Creatures Professor would keep as a lapdog." The Slytherin Prince chuckled maliciously, accompanied by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and his other cronies. Harry frowned.

"Malfoy, can't you go one day without being a complete prat?" The Slytherin and his cronies turned around to face the disgusted Ron.

Draco stood up, a smirk on his face, and crossed the space between the two tables.

"Potter!" Draco put the Daily Prophet with the picture of the black thing down on the table in front of Harry, and placed himself between Harry and Ron, ignoring Ron completely. "Perhaps you can tell us all what this thing is."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle slightly as he heard the conversations of the other students go quieter around them. He suppressed a groan. He really didn't feel like dealing with Draco this early in the morning.

"What makes you think I know anything about this?" Harry snapped irritably.

"Simply because every horrible thing that happens always seems to be connected with you." Draco sneered. "Though with you being Dumbledore's favorite and all, you could probably find out what all of this is about."

"Why don't you head back to the snake pit where you were born!" Ron stood up and pulled the back of Draco's robes, taking Draco with back towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy staggered. Fortunately for his pride, Crabbe and Goyle were there behind him to keep his balance.

"Don't you touch me, Weasely!" Draco snarled.

"What's going on over there?" Professor Sprout called from the teacher's table.

"Nothing, Professor Sprout." Both boys answered and sat back down, neither eager to get detention a week into term.

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione scolded in a fierce whisper.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but he's-"

"I know he is, that's the point. He's trying to provoke you so you'll get into trouble. Harry too." Hermione interrupted before Ron could do any more damage.

Ron huffed. Harry knew that Ron was wordlessly acknowledging that Hermione was right, but that he didn't like it.

Harry thought about what Malfoy had said. _You could probably find out what all of this is about. _Harry smiled grimly.Ironic. For being Dumbledore's favorite, the Headmaster sure kept him in the dark. Harry sobered when he remembered that Dumbledore's silence had helped lead to Sirius Black's death. He felt a twinge of anger.

Hermione and Ron were startled when Harry stood suddenly and made his way to the door of the Great Hall. He could just imagine Malfoy smirking behind his back, watching him go. Probably thinking he had gotten Harry to cave and go talk to Dumbledore. Sure, Malfoy had put the idea in his head, but Harry had his own reasons for going to see the Headmaster. For one thing, he genuinely wanted to know why he saw the creature in his dream, and for another, this was an opportunity to enforce his right to know exactly what was going on. He decided he wasn't going to let Albus Dumbledore leave him in the dark again...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Don't worry things are going to heat up for the next chapter. Harry meets up with the explorers who found the black thing and a later on he meets up with the creature face to face. _

_Please Review!_

_Till Next Time_

_-Vega Sailor_


	3. Monsters in the Closet

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all thing Aliens related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me _

_**Note:** I had some help with the last part of this chapter from Aliens: Nightmare Asylum, written by Stephen Perry. Read it, it's a good book._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive **

**Chapter 3: Monsters in the Closet **

"_Lemon Drop!" _Harry commanded to the familiar stone gargoyle, which proceeded to move aside to reveal the passage to Dumbledore's office. As to offer some consolation to Harry, Dumbledore had told him to come and see him whenever he had troubles. As proof he gave Harry the passwords he would use for the year to enter his office.

Harry carefully walked up the spiraling staircase to the door. As he drew closer he could here voices from the other side. He thought for a minute about turning back, but then he heard the mention of the words 'You Know Who,' he immediately drew closer to the slightly opened door, allowing him to peek in and hear the conversation.

Harry of course recognized the voices of Headmaster Dumbledore and of Professors Snape and McGonagall, but there were other voices, which he did not recognize.

"I know," answered one of the unfamiliar voices, a man. "If it's found to be dangerous, we'll kill it and move it to the next location we can find; but on this note, if it's dangerous then you must agree that we can't let it fall into the hands of You Know Who."

"In either case," Harry recognized Snape's voice. He felt a rush of loathing for the Potions Master. "I don't think the parents would be to happy about the school harboring a potentially dangerous object."

"This place used to be a fortress, correct?" Another unfamiliar voice, this one had a thick accent which reminded Harry very much of Seamus Finnigan.

"Surely there is a place here cut off from the students." This time a woman spoke. Her voice was deep and drawling, almost like she was bored with the whole situation.

"I know a place." Harry felt his heart stop as he realized he had said that out loud.

"Who's there?" He heard McGonagall demand.

Harry gulped and opened the door. _Detention here I come._

"_Potter!_" Harry felt another wave of hate when Snape called his name.

"Well I'll be." The man with the Seamus accent, sporting light brown hair in a short buzz cut, stared at him with some surprise. "It's Harry Potter!"

The other two strangers turned to look at him. One was a man about Sirius' age with short burgundy hair that stuck up slightly on all sides. Harry guessed he was the first voice he had heard. The other was obviously the woman who had spoken earlier. She looked like she could have been Bellatrix Lestrange's twin, though she lacked the feral viciousness in her eyes that the Death Eater had possessed.

"Harry Potter." The man with the burgundy hair approached him. "Perhaps you can help us with this little dilemma."

"Who are you?" Harry asked in spite of himself.

"Oh, of course. My name is Drake Francis from the Department of New Discoveries." The man with burgundy hair spoke calmly.

"Christine Magellan. Department of New Discoveries. " The woman nodded at him.

"Henry Cook!" said the man with Seamus' accent. "Department of New Discoveries."

"Nice to meet you." Harry smiled.

"If Mr. Potter wishes to stay out of trouble I suggest he leave now and forget what he has heard." Snape was obviously trying to keep his voice calm and even and seemed to be having great difficulty.

"Wait a minute." Francis interrupted. "Harry, we've found a strange creature in the Arctic and we need a place to secure it until know what is it is, a place where we know You Know Who can't get it. You were saying that you knew of such a place?"

"Yes." Harry answered cautiously.

"And where is this place?" Snape hissed.

Had anyone but Snape asked the question he would have been a little hesitant to answer, but as it was...

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry blurted out.

Silence fell. Harry cast a nervous glance to Dumbledore, whose face was unreadable. He didn't look particularly angry, but he didn't look terribly pleased either.

"I mean." Harry's nerve was quickly flying away. "If it's a safe place you are looking for, that's the place. Nobody goes there."

Francis smiled and, seeming to recognize Harry's nervousness, turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"So what's You Know Who really like?" Henry cook looked at Harry.

Harry was quite startled when Cook asked him the question.

"Wh—What?"

"Well you're the only person who's come in contact with him and lived, besides his Death Eaters. So, what's he like; how does he talk? How did you defeat him?" Cook asked, very excited.

"Well, the first time, what was left of my mum's magic gave me the power to defeat him, and the second time Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes and Godric Gryffindor's sword helped me to defeat his Basilisk." Harry was careful to leave out the fact that Ginny helped to bring the Dark Lord back the second time around. "The third time I dueled Voldemort..."

Cook twitched slightly at hearing Voldemort's actual name.

"...and the spirits of the people he had killed arose and helped me to escape. And the fourth time," Harry glanced over at the Headmaster. "Dumbledore saved me."

Harry was slightly nervous that upon hearing that he had help in defeating Voldemort, Cook would think he was a fake, but Henry seemed just as bright eyed and interested as when Harry began.

"Wow, what a story." Cook's jaw dropped in awe.

"All right, you have my permission to store the creature in the Chamber for the time being." Dumbledore said solemnly. "Severus, Minerva, please introduce Mr. Francis and his crew to Hagrid; I'm sure he will be a great help."

"Thank you Headmaster." Francis bowed slightly

"Harry." Dumbledore turned to him. Harry was relieved to see a smile on Dumbledore's face. "Would you be so kind as to accompany these people to the Chamber's entrance?"

"That will not be necessary, Headmaster. There is another way to get to the chamber. Through the Slytherin Dormitory." Snape explained. "One that does not require the use of a Parseltongue. All you need is to know where to look and the keys. Which I have." Snape cut in briskly.

"Excellent, shall we get started then?" Christine Magellan said impatiently.

"Right this way," McGonagall headed for the door.

"Very well. In that case, Harry, you may go back to the Great Hall. But I do wish to talk with you later." Dumbledore said rising from his seat. "Shall we?"

Harry hesitated for a second, but decided he had pushed enough buttons today, and obeyed by walking slowly out the door and down the spiraling steps.

Harry entered the Great Hall rather disappointed he wouldn't get to see the mysterious black thing up close and personal, but at least now he knew what was going on.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as he sat down.

"Did you ask Dumbledore what is going on? Did he tell you?" Ron asked urgently.

"No." Harry said quietly. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't asked Dumbledore what was going on and it _had_ been Drake Francis who had told him. It wasn't exactly the whole truth either.

"Ron, we don't even know if Harry went to see Dumbledore, which most likely he did _not_ because he knows he would most probably get into trouble." Hermione was looking straight at Harry at this point. Harry was having a hard time trying to prevent an ashamed blush from ruining his composure.

A few minutes later, the Headmaster made his appearance and announced that students were to go to their classes and carry on with daily activities, but were not to return to their dormitories until the all-clear had been given. Harry most likely guessed that this was to keep the students from seeing the black thing while Hagrid and the New Discoveries team moved it. Also, he guessed Dumbledore was excluding all students from their dormitories to keep the Slytherin students from being suspicious.

Dumbledore didn't go into too much detail, just that some fumigating had to be done to prevent an infestation of doxies.

Harry almost smiled. For once _he_ knew what was going on.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry felt something cold gripping his ankles and wrists. That was the only thing that was cold; the rest of the air was hot and wet.

Harry opened his eyes, his glasses were gone but he could still see clearly. His bed was gone, yet he was still in his room. Harry looked down then up. He was shackled to the floor by his hands and feet; the cold was from the steel binding him.

Something wet and slimy dropped onto his cheek, just below his left eye. He looked straight up trying to see the source, but there was a red haze clouding everything.

_I need you._ A gentle voice spoke in his mind.

"What?" Harry choked out nervously.

Just then the haze cleared to reveal glittering needle teeth, set against black jaws of a hundred of the monsters Harry had remembered from his previous dream. They were hissing and screeching. Harry tried in vain to free himself from his bonds, get his wand, and do something. But he couldn't.

Suddenly, a hundred black monsters all turned their heads in unison to face something across the room. Harry looked. All he could see were the doors to his closet. (snigger) But, then, in a heart stopping instant the doors opened and from the shadows stepped the black thing from the picture in the Daily Prophet.

It was twice as big as the others. It was almost like it was the horde's...mother? Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the creature towered over him.

_I love you. I need you._ He heard the voice in his head again. It was impossible, but somehow the thoughts seemed to come from the thing standing over him.

_Lean back._ She whispered, opening her sharp-toothed jaws. The voice now seemed to have a nagging familiarity to it.

Harry found himself unable to resist the command; it was like being under the Imperious Curse, except that he had been able to fight before, even with Voldemort controlling it. Why? Why was this command so much more powerful?

Harry arched his neck in response to the command and saw just behind him a huge round object about the size of a trashcan. An egg?

_Don't be afraid._ The voice in his head soothed. Then it hit Harry like a lightning bolt through his scar. The voice was his mother. The thing was speaking with his mother's voice!

The egg opened. The flaps closing, the top rolling back and blooming like some obscene flower. Then, crab-like legs, with pointed tips, reached over the top of the folded flaps. Like fleshless fingers, they were feeling about looking for something.

Looking for Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to scream and then the crab-like thing's tail lashed out, wrapping around his throat, crushing his voice box, and silencing his scream.

_Don't be afraid._ The black creature with his mother's voice tried to soothe.

Harry found his voice again.

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

000000000000000000000

_Hehehe. Cliffhanger. Don't worry you'll find out what happens tomorrow. Please review! I this is my first time trying to write a truly terrifying scene. I hope you enjoyed. Now you're probably wondering why Tom Riddle never used the entrance in the Slytherin Dormitory, well who's to say he didn't? He may not have used it too much because he didn't want his fellow Slytherins seeing the entrance until he wanted them to. Also, when he had to work through Ginny, she couldn't go through Slytherin Dormitory to get to that entrance, so they had to go the girl's bathroom route. _

_If "Harry Potter and the Alien Hive" had a book cover, here's what t would look _

_Till Next Time_

_-Vega Sailor_


	4. The Hunt

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all thing Aliens related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Big thanks to Writer Chica for betaing this chapter._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive Chapter 4: Hunt Saturday**

_**Saturday Morning 9:00 am**_

Draco Malfoy coughed as he brushed the dust from his clothes. Oi Maab, he hated traveling by floo powder, but it was necessary to keep the place where they were eventually going a secret. The fireplace from which he had come out of was located in Malfoy Manor, and from here his father and other Death Eaters would come and take him and the rest of the Death Eater potentials to headquarters.

The Dark Lord had called them through their parents to come home that weekend in order to attend a special meeting.

Draco watched in half amusement, half disgust as Crabbe and Goyle tumbled ungracefully in after him, followed a few seconds later by Blaise Zabini who recovered in time to gracefully side step Draco's bodyguards. One after another the children of the Death Eaters came until there were just a little over a hundred crowded in the main living room.

Malfoy was sitting on a couch by the front window, keeping an eye out for their transportation. Zabini presently came over after talking to a couple of Slytherin girls.

"So what do you think he wants from us?" Blaise drawled sounding overly bored with the whole situation.

"Most likely it has something to do with the black thing the New Discoveries officials discovered." Draco drawled back, not looking away from the window.

"What makes you think that?" Blaise asked. It was sort of rhetorical, he believed Draco; for it was too much of a coincidence of the black thing showing up in the Daily Prophet, then the Dark Lord calling a sudden special meeting. However, Zabini was curious on any detail Draco might think up.

"Because the black thing has been moved into Hogwarts." Draco said simply, however his voice had lost its bored drawl.

"What?"

"Doxy infestation my arse. They didn't want us going anywhere except class because they didn't want us to see them moving that thing into the school." Draco's voice was cold.

"Lying old coot." Zabini spat as an image of Dumbledore flashed through his head. Then he smirked. "He'd make a pretty good Slytherin if he set his mind to it."

The two boys chuckled at the thought.

"Oh what an ironic world we live in." Draco sighed smirking, as he watched their transportation arrive.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kat'ja carefully made his way around and over the curve shaped stones with the ooman markings on them. An ooman death site, no doubt.

He slowed his pace when heard voices up ahead and activated his invisibility cloak. He carefully peered over one of the stones. He knew the ooman, with their type of sight, could not see him unless they were looking for him and even then they had to look carefully at the right place at the right time. But still he was careful. The ooman were tricky, particularly these types, the ones with the sticks that produced death.

This type of ooman had only been discovered 20 hunting seasons ago, as compared to the thousands of seasons the yautja had hunted on the ooman home planet before. This type of ooman did not carry the bulky burners that produced heated metal, no this type only carried sticks. But these sticks produced beams that could paralyze you, knock you unconscious, and even kill. Not to mention none of the yautja knew what else those sticks could produce.

Kat'ja did not like that one bit. And yet that made the hunt all the more challenging and the final kill all the more pleasurable.

There was one advantage. Ooman always called out words as they fired their weapon. That gave the hunter a split second to take action, but still it was a very short split second.

_Avada Kedavra_

That was the ooman call of death. Whenever an ooman shouted that, the hunter had to act and evade immediately, for if he was hit, he was dead.

Kat'ja moved in closer. The other yautja who had hunted this breed usually had least three or four hunts under their belts before hunting this type of ooman. Even though this was only his second ooman hunt, he had decided he had wanted to hunt this particular breed of ooman.

There were many ooman, but there was only one he was looking for. He Who Could Not Be Named. The name the oomans gave his target was impossible to say in the yautja language. Kat'ja called him _Riddle_, for how puzzling his ooman's name was.

Kat'ja silently made his way to a tree whose branches hung over the group of oomans. Perfect. He climbed out as far as the branch right over the oomans would let him. The oomans were gathered in two circles, the outer circle was composed of the oomans he had seen before when studying his prey for the first time, but the inner circle was composed of oomans that he had not seen before, they were shorter and stood right next to the taller oomans. Their children perhaps?

It did not matter. There was his prey, right in the center, the only one that did not wear a mask to hide his signature. At first Kat'ja thought Riddle was just foolish for not wearing the mask, but he soon found that Riddle did not wear the mask because he was leader of the group of oomans, and as leader by not wearing the mask he was challenging anyone to come and attack his rite, a rite that Kat'ja had seen him defend against other oomans many times in the two weeks he had been observing him. Kat'ja approved and knew he had found his target. The strongest of the ooman to hunt.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sunday evening 7:00pm**

Voldemort smiled. Ministry spies and the children confirmed his suspicions. So the Ministry thought it could hide the black thing from him in Hogwarts? _Well, we'll see about that_.

"You children keep your eyes and ears keenly open," Voldemort addressed the young Slytherin in front of him. "I want you to find out all that you can after you return to the school. And see if you or the others can sneak down to the Chamber to look at that thing for yourselves."

"Of course my Lord, I assure you it will be no----"Draco stopped and his eyes widened when he saw three red circles appear on the Dark Lord's chest. "My Lord!" Draco shouted and pointed.

Kat'ja fired.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"_Portego!"_

A disc of light came from the overhanging tree. It hit the shield spell and dispersed into a thousand sparks.

Voldemort wasted no time. He took aim at the tree.

"_Crucio!"_

Kat'ja struggled to keep his balance and his head clear in the tree, when terrible pain seared his body. He felt as if he had been hit with _kainde amedha _acidic blood, burning him all over. He jumped, landed and stumbled, his head still spinning, but the pain was gone. Fortunately, whatever he had been hit with had not damaged his invisibility cloak and despite the horrible pain he had not been seriously wounded. So had it hurt so much?

The oomans were now using their sticks to blast everywhere. Beams of red, yellow, silver and green were hitting all over the place. If he remained where he was much longer they could hit him just by luck.

Kat'ja cursed himself as he took to his feet and ran. How could he "the careful one" have been so careless? He should have moved when he heard Riddle shout, even if the phrase hadn't been a recognized one.

He quickly found another tree and scaled it. Warily watching the oomans walking around below from the highest branches that would support his weight. He looked carefully around for Riddle's signature, but his prey was nowhere to be seen. By now the oomans had stopped shooting, and were now tromping around with their sticks alight looking. Looking for Kat'ja. The yautja almost laughed. Did the oomans really think they had caught him? Ha!

Kat'ja was interrupted from his thoughts when a piece of paper blew into his shoulder. He crossly picked it up and was about to throw it away when he caught sight of the picture on it. It was a bunch of oomans standing around-----

_It couldn't be!_

Kat'ja adjusted the view on his mask and saw very clearly, oomans standing around a _kainde amedha _queen.

But hard meat were not supposed to be on the ooman planet, not since the last hunt when three young yautja were killed, and it was decreed that the ooman planet was to no longer be a hunting ground for the Hard Meat, as well as ooman. However, the queen that had laid the eggs for that hunt had not been recovered. Was this _kainde amedha_ in the picture the same one that had been lost?

Kat'ja growled as he crumpled up the paper in his hand. Of course, how else could a frozen Hard Meat queen be here?

He caught sight of Riddle again.

No.

No, he had to postpone his hunt and alert his fellow yautja of this situation. A _kainde amedha_ queen in the hands of the oomans could spell disaster worse than anything that could be imagined.

Kat'ja growled again and jumped from the tree, and took off toward his ship.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco looked in the direction of rustling bushes next to a big tree.

"I don't know." Blaise said quietly.

"You want go and look?" Draco said slowly, not really wanting to go himself.

"No. Do you?" Zabini had an expression like he was completely disgusted at what Malfoy had suggested.

"Of course not." Draco admitted. "But then again, can it be any worse than the Dark Lord's mood after having someone attempt to assassinate him?"

"Well at least we're going back to school in a bit." Blaise sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ha! Ha! Didn't see the Predator coming now did you? Okay you probably did. I hope you liked this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it! _

_Now just to note, pay close attention to the times. The Deatheater kids arrived at Malfoy Manor Saturday Morning at 9:00, Katja's attack on Voldemort took place Sunday evening 7:00pm, however the next chapter will start Saturday morning back with Harry at Hogwarts. Okay?_

_I hope you like!_

_Please review! Please!_

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	5. The Monster Wakes

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all thing Aliens and Predator related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Katie was kind enough to beta read my story.

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive **

**Chapter 5: The Monster Wakes **

**_Saturday 9:00 am_**

"_NOOOO!"_

"_Harry!"_

"HARRY!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. There was nothing on his face, no fleshless fingers gripping his head, no tail wrapped around his neck. There were blurry figures hovering over him, however the bright red made one of the figures unmistakable. Harry stopped struggling.

"Ron?"

"Harry you okay mate?" Ron asked, handing Harry his glasses.

Harry put his glasses back on, allowing himself some time to catch his breath. As his vision cleared from the corrective lenses, he saw Seamus, Neville and Dean looking at him with frightened and concerned looks on their faces.

"It's okay guys I'm all right." Harry managed a tired smile. "Just a bad dream that's all."

"Was...was... it," Neville stuttered slightly, then whispered. "Voldemort?"

"No, it wasn't him." Harry said assuredly as he untangled himself from his bed cloths. "Just monsters in my closet."

Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean didn't seem to comforted from hearing that Harry was dreaming of monsters instead of Voldemort.

"Well my scar isn't hurting that's a good sign." Harry attempted to reassure his friends, but stopped suddenly when he took notice of his closet at the other end of the room.

An image of the big, black monster stepping out flashed through his memory.

_I love you. I need you._

Harry gulped.

'This is stupid. It was just a dream. There is nothing in my closet.' Harry thought to himself. 'Still there's no harm in checking. Right?'

Harry picked up his wand from the nightstand next to his bed. And slowly walked toward his closet not saying a word to the other boys whose worry had not diminished.

"Harry?" Ron's worried voice was the only thing breaking the silence.

"I'm just checking something Ron." said Harry trying to keep his voice steady as he put a shaky hand on the door knob to his closet.

He turned the knob. The door opened.

Harry let out a sigh of both relief and amusement when he saw that the only things in his closet were his clothes and shoes and other various belongings. No monsters.

Potter looked back at his fellow Gryffindor's.

"Oh, like you guys have never dreamed of monsters in _your_ closet." Harry smirked back at his fellows.

"I once had a nightmare where there was a three headed dragon that looked like my Aunt. At least its faces did." Neville offered shyly.

Everyone paused for a minute then burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Neville." Harry smiled, Neville smiled back and joined in the laughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry had smiled and laughed with his friends, but deep down he was really worried about what he had seen in his dreams. That was why he was going to see Dumbledore that morning, after he had convinced his friends he was all right.

"Lemon Drop!" Harry said firmly to the gargoyle who quickly moved aside in response.

"Ah, Harry how are you this morning?" Dumbledore smiled, obviously not the slightest annoyed by Harry's interruption the previous day.

"Pretty good I didn't wake to the feeling like my head was on fire." Harry said wryly.

"That is good to hear." The infamous twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes.

"However, I have been having strange dreams about the monster I saw in the Daily Prophet."

"Oh?" It was one of the few times Harry had ever seen Dumbledore look genuinely surprised.

"Well, the first one was the day before I saw it in the paper. I remember I was in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry spoke slowly making sure he was recalling the memories of the first dream correctly. "It was just the same as before, except in front of that carving of Salazar Slytherin, instead of the Basilisk being there, it was.........her."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked gently.

It was then Harry realized that the monster from his first dream, and the ones from the Daily Prophet and the second dream were all one in the same.

"The moth--The Monster." Harry was once again shocked at himself, he'd almost called the Monster, mother. It had to be because he had heard his mother's voice come from the Monster. Yes, that had to be it.

"In the second dream there were more of them, however they were smaller than she was, the monster from the first dream. Then she came out of my closet, they all seemed to watch her, that's why I guessed she must have some kind of mother. I know I would have my attention to my mother if.....she....." Harry paused suddenly having trouble going on.

"Please continue Harry."

"Oh, uh." Harry shook his head trying to clear it. "Well there were these eggs there, huge, like the size of a trashcan. But then something came out of it, some kind of....thing, it was like spider with no eyes. It did the strangest thing it tried to attach to my face, and that's when I woke up."

"I see. A very frightening vision indeed." Dumbledore looked very serious, which was slightly unnerving for Harry.

"Why am I having these dreams?" Harry asked carefully.

"Your situation in this case is difficult to determine exactly, but my determination is that your mind, after being bombarded so many times by Voldemort that it is probable your mental barriers have been weakened leaving you susceptible to other mental frequency's." Dumbledore spoke slowly, making sure what he was saying made sense to himself as well as to Harry.

"You mean I could be picking up brain waves, from the monster?" Harry sounded quite alarmed.

"Sort of, more like invading your conciousness when you are asleep." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But if that's true, then that means the monster." Harry paused taking a gulp. "Is alive."

"It would seem so." Dumbledore's voice turned grave.

"Professor. Maybe I should go down there. Go down there and see it face to face. Sometimes facing your fear cures your dreams." Harry stood up.

"Yes perhaps that is the best way, but not just yet. Let us wait for the New Discoveries officials to return with heir report, and then we'll see." Dumbledore looked up at Harry with a look that seemed to say. _'Please do not attempt to go down there now. You will eventually, JUST NOT RIGHT NOW!'_

"All right," Harry decided since he was eventually going to go there, and he didn't have a bad feeling his friends were in danger, he decided to obey.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now you go on and have a nice Saturday."

Harry nodded and made his way to the door.

After the young Gryffindor had left, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and waited for a report that would never come.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was walking through the chamber of secrets again, but this time it was different. The walls and floor seemed to be covered in some kind of thick, slimly, black coating. The wall's covering seemed almost organic; it looked like pieces of the monster's skin mixed with slime all dissolved together. 

Harry continued on. He felt like he was being called, and once again he could not resist it.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly his feet stopped moving forward. He opened his eyes again, and there she was.

The Monster Mother.

After a few moments of silence she seemed to take notice of him. She opened her jaws and hissed.

Harry shivered as in amongst the hissing sounds was the unmistakable sound of his mother's voice.

_Come._ She beckoned.

Harry took an involuntary step forward, so his face was mere inches from her teeth.

_I love you._ She soothed.

She tilted her head to the to wall on the left. There lying against it were the three officials from the department of New Discoveries. Harry felt his stomach lurch and his heart stop when he saw both Christine Magellan and Drake Francis. It looked like a small bomb had exploded from inside their chests.

Harry jumped when something brushed against his right hand. He saw one of the smaller black monsters walked past him on all fours and went to sit by Drake Francis. Then another one came crawling down the wall and sat by Magellan.

_Just like them. _She finished her statement from before. Harry found himself unable to speak, it was worse than being strangled by the spider monster from the last dream.

Harry's eyes eventually fell on the form of Henry Cook. His chest was still intact. But he looked as pale as death. Cook slowly raised his head.

"Harry." His voice was hoarse, as if he had been screaming. "Run."

"No. No I have to get you out of here." Harry snapped out of his trance and took a step toward Henry.

"It's too late, I'm infected it's inside me." Cooks voice became more urgent.

"But---"Harry stopped when Cook screamed, he spasmed and convulsed, clutching at his chest.

Harry was frozen.

There were sounds of ripping and cracking as a creature the size of Harry forearm exploded through Cook's ribcage. Harry didn't move even as blood splattered on his face. He just stood there frozen in pure shock as he gazed at the thing that had been born from Cook's insides. It's head was dominated by it's sharp pointed teeth identifying exactly what is was.

Harry turned his head when he heard a deep hiss from his right. The queen was looking down at the small creature nestled in the remnants of Cook's ribcage. The young creature screeched back. The two older black creatures moved in and gently nuzzled their newborn sibling with their heads. In any other circumstance Harry would have thought this a touching family scene. But with Cook's bloody corpse lying there, and these creatures being the monstrous beasts that they were, Harry felt like retching.

_My children. _She whispered lovingly. _And there will be more. Many more._

Harry sat bolt upright gasping for air. "Just a dream again............right?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Yeah things are going to get a little more gruesome from this point on. The Aliens are awake, and Harry has no idea of how true his dream is._

_Please review!_

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	6. Infection

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Katie and my friend Writer Chica were kind enough to beta read my story._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 6: Infection**

_**Sunday 9:30am**_

Harry was glad he had put a silencing spell on his bed so he did not have to deal with his friends hovering over him, asking him if he was all right. Not that he didn't appreciate their concern, but it did grow tiresome after awhile.

Harry walked briskly toward the Great Hall, with his Gryffindor friends walking and talking behind him. He wanted to ask Dumbledore what the New Discoveries officials had to say. What he really wanted to know is if the New Discoveries officials had returned at all, and prove that his dream was just a dream.

"Harry, what's your guess as to how that black creature got here?" Harry heard Dean Thomas call from behind him.

"Your guess is as good as mine Dean." Harry stopped and waited for his friends to catch up.

"Well what do you guess?" Dean pressed further.

Harry realized he had never considered where the monsters had come from. He was to busy dealing with fact that they were here at all.

"New species maybe?" Harry offered up.

"But how could a big creature like that exist without anyone knowing?" Hermione contradicted.

"I think another intelligent race of extra terrestrials brought it here." The Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood walked up to the Gryffindor group.

Everyone looked at her like she had sprouted two heads. Unperturbed Luna continued. "Look at it, its shell is distinctly like that of an insect-like exoskeleton. That type of covering is not built to handle the cold, maybe it could live for a certain amount of time, but to have to he cold as a habitat."

"Luna, there have been many species that have been only recently discovered, big animals too, and that does not mean they're from outer space or brought here by another race of Aliens." Hermione calmly spoke.

"All right. Answer me this then, if it did have a habitat somewhere else, how did it get to one of the coldest most isolated places on the face of this earth?" The dreaminess about Luna's expression had completely disappeared. She was perfectly serious.

Hermione opened her mouth, but hesitated for a second. The only thing she could come back with was another question. That was no way to fight an argument, but that was all she had at the moment.

"Even if there was intelligent life, why would they leave something like that here?"

"So you do believe!" Luna's eyes brightened.

"What?! That's not what I said!" Hermione's voice rose as Luna turned around and headed to the Great Hall looking smug.

"I still say that girl is completely mental." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Which one?" Dean asked smirking.

"Both of them." Ron smirked back looking at a flustered Hermione and a smug Luna.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry had to only step into the great hall in order to know something was wrong.

There were no Slytherins at the Slytherin table. In fact there were no Slytherin to be seen at all.

Harry looked toward the teachers' tables. All of the Professors were present except for the DADA teacher, who always seemed to be late for breakfast. Professors all looked in deep discussion.

"Where do you suppose all of the Slytherins are?" Hermione whispered, her voice a mixture of worry and suspicion.

"Probably all got called home by their Death Eater parents." Ron spat.

"Only about half the Slytherins are Death Eaters Ron, so why aren't _the other half_ of them here!?" Harry hissed through clenched teeth, as he recalled last night's dream.

_My children. And there will be more. Many more._

The Monster Queen's words repeated in his head.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione's concerned voice behind him.

Harry was about to reply when out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape get up from the teacher's table.

While the other Gryffindors sat down at their table harry stood frozen watching Snape, walk down the aisle to the door. The words from that terrible dream repeating themselves over and over again, like a broken record player, in his memory.

_My children._

"_It's already inside me."_

_And there will be more. _

"_It's too late. I'm infected._

_Many more._

Then everything connected in Harry's head . The Slytherin dormitory was right over the Chamber of Secrets! The Slytherins are infected with monsters!

"Snape, wait!" Harry ran up to the potions Professor. Everyone in the great Hall turned to look at them.

"Professor Snape, Potter." Snape corrected coldly. "What is the matter with you?"

"You can't go to the Slytherin Dormitory! They're already infected!" Harry shouted urgently, also feeling a rush of anger.

"Keep your voice down!" Snape scolded, taking notice of the rush of whispers from the other students upon hearing the words, "Slytherins" and "they're infected."

"Infected with what?!" Snape snapped in a low voice.

"With.....With...." Harry stammered, not sure exactly how to put this. "With monsters."

By this time the other Professors had walked up to Harry and Snape. A few gasped upon hearing Harry's last statement, even Snape looked startled.

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice was gentle, but apprehensive. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation outside. Minerva will you and the other Professors make sure the children stay in here."

"Of course Albus, but---"

Suddenly the Great Hall doors burst open, and in staggered Melificent Killington of Slytherin house.

"MONSTERS!" She was screaming and sobbing at the same time. "MONSTERS!"

"What? What did you see?!" Snape grabbed Melificent by her shoulders.

"I....I...." Suddenly Melificent started gasping for air and clutching her chest with one hand and pushing Snape away with the other. "God, it hurts."

"Oh no, not again." Harry gasped, then yelled. "Get back! She's infected!"

Melificent screamed out her last breath as her lower chest ruptured in a grisly fountain of blood. But that was not what had everyone terrified. Everyone stared in horror at the living organism with needle teeth crawling out from the remains of Melificent's rib cage.

The tooth creature screeched then quickly slithered out the door of the Great Hall.

"No!" Harry shook himself out of his shocked state and pointed his wand.

"INCENDIO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

A jet of flame came out from the tip of his wand and hit the creature's back. However, it was too far away to be hit with the full brunt of the flame. It was still alive and it was getting away.

He chased it down the hallway, outside the Great Hall, but when he rounded a corner he was shocked to find someone standing with their foot on top of the now dead creature. The person was none other then the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher brought back by popular demand, Remus Lupin.

"Harry what has happened?" Remus looked incredibly worried.

"You remember the monsters I saw in the dreams I told you and Dumbledore about?" Harry said between breaths. "Well, they're real and they are awake."

There were shrill screams resounding, back at the Great Hall. Harry figured the other students must have finally over come their silent shock and realized just what happened.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_Sunday 10:00am_**

Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, and Harry Potter slowly approached the the Portrait that was the door to the Slytherin common room.

"There have been terrible things happening inside." the Portrait spoke in a frightened voice. "Screaming, that's all there was. Screaming."

"Swords Dance." Snape spoke. The portrait opened.

The Slytherin common room looked like it always did, the only difference was the fact there no students in it.

The three quickly made their way to the stairs of the boys dormitory. They stopped abruptly when they saw the body of a boy lying face down on the steps.

Snape slowly reached down and turned him over.

"Orlando Baragon." Snape said quietly. "He was infected."

"Good, God." Lupin whispered upon seeing Orlando's blown out ribcage.

They continued up the stair way and entered the first door they came to. The floor of the room was covered in some kind of slimy substance. Snape moved over to one of the beds and pulled back on the curtains. Harry had to look away from the sight to keep from vomiting. The student in the bed had been infected, blood stained the sheets a deep red, the spider-like creature was lying right next to the boy, its tail still partly wrapped around the students neck.

Snape dashed over to the next bed. They same sight greeted him.

"In their sleep! They got them in their sleep!" Snape hissed angrily.

"The question is where are the monsters now?" Lupin said slowly, shaking slightly.

There was a pause.

"We must leave." Snape said urgently, making his way to the door.

Harry and Lupin followed. They had just reached the stairs when they saw one of the black monsters there, waiting for them. It hissed angrily, towering over the body of Orlando Baragon.

"You hateful monster!" Snape snarled.

The creature hissed again in response and began crawling on all fours up to them, sizing them up, ready to pounce and strike.

"You murdered my children!" Snape shouted and pointed his wand at the monster. It screeched and jumped toward the potions professor.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Snape shouted as a powerful blast of green light came from the end of his wand. It hit the monster square in the chest, causing the creature to fall from mid air and plummet down the steep stairwell.

Screeching could be heard from the common room, the others were responding to their brother's death.

"Come on!" Snape grabbed Harry's arm and sped down the stairs, Lupin following closely behind.

When they reached the common room, the black creatures seemed to be coming out of the woodwork, they were everywhere. Fortunately, there was still an open path to the door and the three of them made a dash for it.

They practically dove out of the exit way and slammed the portrait shut. Snape quickly put a barrier spell on the Slytherin Dormitory to prevent the creatures from escaping. Sounds of bumping and screeching could be heard from behind the barrier.

"We must evacuate the other students at once, put up a barrier around this entire castle and ensure those monsters are destroyed!" Snape stormed off to the Great Hall.

"Easier said than done I would think." Lupin let an involuntary canine like snarl.

Harry just shivered.

Many more....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_Sunday 8:00pm_**

Draco landed hard on the fireplace floor in the Slytherin common room. He growled irritated and he moved away, rubbing one of his eyes that had gotten dust in it. When he finally got his vision cleared, he immediately wished that he hadn't.

The walls and floor of the Slytherin common room were covered with some kind of thick, black, slimy substance. And dotting the floor were giant oval shaped objects, almost like eggs?

Draco jumped when he heard the crash of Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the fireplace behind.

What's going on?" Goyle's voice wavered.

Draco shook his head as he took a few steps forward. There was a giant hole in the middle of the floor, that looked like some had melted the stone to form it. Draco took in a sharp breath when he saw the body of a creature lying next to the hole. It looked like a smaller version of the monster he had seen in the Daily Prophet!

There was another crash and Pansy Parkinson appeared

"Pansy! We all have to go back the monster has multiplied some how!" Draco made his way around the eggs.

Pansy nodded and took some floo powder from a pouch she had in her had. They had all been order to take pouches of floo powder with them, just in case. After a few words Pansy disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Draco was just taking a step into the fire place when one of the eggs opened behind him. The Slytherin Prince and his cronies pulled out their wands and pointed them at the open egg.

Suddenly something from the bowls of the egg leaped out. Its target seemed to be Draco's face.

_"STUPIFY!"_ Draco shouted out the top of his lungs.

The thing continued its flight only to bounce harmlessly off Draco's chest and on to the floor.

The Slytherins stared at it in silent shock. Unaware of the big black shape crawling down the wall behind them.

"What is it?" Crabbe asked as he picked up the creature by its tail.

"Don't touch it!" Draco hissed.

On que the thing came back to life and tried to make a move for Crabbe's face. In response he grabbed the thing's body and crushed it between his hands. Crabbe screamed as the creature's blood quickly burned away the flesh of his hands.

"Acid for blood! Christ! They have acid for blood!" Draco yelled stepping back from the screaming Crabbe. "What the bloody hell are these things?!"

Crabbe?" Goyle took a disbelieving step toward his comrade, but both he and Draco froze when the heard an angry screech behind them. They turned around. There in front of them was a very much alive version of the creature the creature lying beside the hole melted into the floor of the Slytherin common room

The black creature hissed and leaped.

Draco and Goyle watched astonished as the creature easily cleared them and landed on top of Crabbe. Crabbe tried feebly to push it away, but by now he had no hands left to do it with. The creature opened its jaws wide, and revealed a second pair inner jaws behind them.

"Come on we have to get out of here while it's distracted," Draco grabbed Goyle's arm and pulled him toward the fireplace.

Too late.

Another creature dropped own in front of the fireplace, blocking their exit. The two boys backed up, not looking around to see where they were going, their eyes transfixed on only thing, the creature.

Draco raised his wand, shaking with fear, trying to think what spell he could do, that would work on this creature. All of Goyle's limbs, with the exception of his legs that were currently moving him backward, were frozen completely.

Then Draco remembered the spell he had used on the smaller creature before.

_"STUP----"_

Draco stopped when his right foot hit nothing, but empty space. He started to fall backwards into the hole in the floor he had failed to remember was there. He swung his arms around frantically trying to keep his balance, but to no avail. He flung out one of his arms and caught the edge of the hole, his last hope. However, he had dropped his wand.

He looked down, Goyle had fallen completely in and was surrounded by even more of the black creatures. Draco turned away, taking in Goyle's scream as it was cut off by the creatures' screeching and hissing.

Draco looked up, slowly comprehending that all hope was lost. There were two creatures looking down over the edge at him. One was distinctly the creature that had forced him to back up into this mess. The other one had a thick coat of red on its jaws, no doubt Crabbe's blood.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his head down, not wanting any of the blood or slime to drop into his face. He had nothing to do, but to wait for his fate.

The Prince of Slytherin did not have to wait long.

His eyes snapped open when one of the creatures from below grabbed a hold of his legs, then one with the clean jaws above wrapped its tail around the arm that was keeping Draco from falling, and jumped to one of the adjacent walls of the chamber below the hole. A whip of it's tail and Draco was forced to let go.

Before he knew it he was hanging upside down. He felt dizzy as all of his blood rushed to his head and the stench of death filled his nose. His vision cleared in enough time to see the round object placed in front of him. It opened, and to Draco's horror, he realized it was one of their eggs.

Sure enough a smaller creature similar to the one before began to crawl out. Only this was bigger, with spikes protruding out of its back. Draco tried to turn his head away, but one of the creatures held it firmly in place.

The thing leaped.

Draco screamed.

The Prince of Slytherin did not have Harry's fortune of the experience being only a dream. It was very real.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry about the wait, but here is a nice long chapter to make up for it! Poor Draco, I hope you'll forgive me for infecting our favorite Slytherin. I kind of decided to put Remus Lupin in at the last minute, because I have some interesting surprises planned. _

_Your probably wondering why Snape was able to to do the killing curse. Well, one using the killing curse is only bad if you use it on another human being and two Snape had enough hate for these creatures that killed all of the Slytherin students that were there, it gave him the power to use the Killing curse._

_Please! Please review! I really want ----nay---- I **need **to know what you think of this chapter. Character portrayal, suspense degree, scariness, etc. Also so if there are any questions you have, feel free to ask!_

_Also, here is a picture I drew of Draco captured by the _

_Till Next Time!  
-Vega Sailor_


	7. Infestation

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Katie and my friend Writer Chica were kind enough to beta read my story._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive **

**Chapter 7: Infestation**

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair, and sighed heavily. This infestation had to be one of the greatest disasters that had ever struck Hogwarts. Each of these black creatures were as dangerous as the Basilisk. Sure they lacked eyes that could kill in a single glare, but their teeth and claws and spiked tails took care of that with almost as much ease, and worst of all there were a lot of them.

Why? Why did he let those explorers bring the big, black creature here? To prevent Voldemort from getting his hands on it, that's why. But at what cost? The events that had taken place hours ago where precisely what he had feared Voldemort would use the creature for. Death and devastation. Ironically the death had occurred in the house the Dark Lord had belonged to when he was in school. Slytherin. Those poor children, they did not deserve that end anymore than any Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore sighed again and pulled out a large book. It was an album of pictures, both photograph and paintings. He turned immediately to one page in particular. The picture was painting Dumbledore had painted himself, but like all the others it moved. The picture was of Dumbledore at the ripe age of 120 and a very unusual acquaintance he had made. The picture resurfaced memories of the actual event that had taken place.

He walked into the back of his office and stopped at a small bookcase and pulled out a book titled _"Extraterrestrial Muggles and More." _In response to the book being removed, the bookcase moved aside to reveal a short flight of steps that led to an old wood door. He opened it. Inside a small room, mounted on a wall was the skull of a dragon, one of the two he and his acquaintance had slain. Directly below it on a small table lay a broken, metal mask. Dumbledore picked up the mask and looked at it wondering if his "acquaintance," or another of his kind would come back to hunt a different kind of dragon. The black creatures that now resided in the House of Slytherin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

10 hours. That's what it took to get the other students scanned and evacuated, and set up a barrier around the entire castle so that none of the black creatures could get out. For the scanning, Madam Pomphrey had a medical spell that sort of worked like and x-ray machine, and in this particular case, it could be used to see if someone was infected or not. Harry was relieved that despite his dreams, he was not infected.

Before the evacuation had started he asked his fellow students if anyone would stay behind with him to look for survivors in Slytherin, and if they should, to meet him in front of Dumbledore's office when the evacuation was complete. Harry took a seat in front of the Gargoyle at the entrance to Dumbledore's office and waited. He doubted very much that anyone in Slytherin would still be alive by this time, but still he did not feel right leaving until he had at least checked.

He was not sure whether to be surprised or not when he saw Ron and Hermione walking down the hallway toward him. They had always accompanied him on his adventures, so it was no surprise that they would accompany him now, but even still this mission was unlike anything they had faced before.

Ron looked none too happy as he approached, Harry could see why when he saw the person walking behind Hermione. It was Ron's little sister Ginerva "Ginny" Weasely.

Behind them was Luna Lovegood looking almost ecstatic about the whole thing. She was followed by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Neville Longbottom.

However, Harry felt his jaw drop slightly when behind the rest of them walked Cho Chang, his former object of affection, and Michael Cornor the person she was now seeing. Behind the students were Professor Snape and Professor Lupin.

Harry greeted everyone and thanked them for coming, he said the password, and the passage to the Headmaster's office was open. Dumbledore was just putting what looked like a large photo album away when they came in.

Dumbledore looked tired and weary, Harry couldn't help feeling pity for him.

"I must make it clear I still do not fully approve of this, however it must be done, we must attempt to rescue any student that may still be alive. Even if I was to alert the Ministry of Magic this moment, it would be too late by the time soldiers from the ministry arrived. It may be too late already." Dumbledore said quietly.

"We have to try." Harry said. "At least we'll know we've done all we can. And you have to warn the ministry of what has happened. They'll believe anything you say since Voldemort has returned."

The other students nodded in agreement.

"I still don't like the idea of the children going into the lions' den with us." Snape spoke coldly.

"For once Snape and I agree on something." Lupin spoke in a less harsh tone, but was still serious

"Going in there by yourselves is no good. You would surely be overwhelmed, caught and killed." Luna stated with as much calm as one would announce what time it was.

"Sound point." Lupin nodded.

"Before I leave for the Ministry, I will strengthen the outer barriers of this castle to ensure that these creatures do not escape. My fireplace will be the only one open to the network. Once you have searched Slytherin you must come back here immediately and get out of this castle." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Now that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day." Justin Finch-Fletchly spoke.

"However," Dumbledore continued as if Justin had not spoken. "strengthening of the outer barriers will result in weakening and lowering of the inner barriers, allowing the creatures access to the rest of the castle. "

Everyone was silent from that point on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hikate stepped off the ship and looked at the enormous ooman building ahead of them.

"I did not know oomans built dwellings like that." Ajka came up from behind Hikate and looked at the castle. "A perfect maze to hunt the Hard Meat."

"Remember we're on a mission, not a hunt." Hikate reminded his fellow leader of the pack.

"I know, but my mouth waters at the possibility of a hunt without being responsible for ten hot headed youngsters." Ajka stretched his arms back behind him as far as his armor would allow.

"Ah yes, lucky you. But then no one has turned out better Hard Meat hunters than you." Hikate almost chuckled.

"It's not so bad all the time. In fact it's kind of fun to guess who's going to be the best of the class." Ajka looked back at the other yautja double checking their armor and weapons, the young warrior named Katja caught his eye. It had been Katja who had informed the clan about the stray _kainde amedha_, Hard Meat, queen on the ooman planet. "However, sometimes I wish I could go solo. But as we know it's forbidden to set out hard meat on a planet just for yourself. By the way didn't you hunt giant lizards on this planet, Hikate?"

"Dragons. Yes, I hunted them not long after my blooding ceremony."

"You were allowed to go to ooman that young? How many did you kill?" Ajka turned back to face Hikate.

"Two." Hikate answered hesitantly.

"Then why is there only one dragon in your trophy case?" Ajka challenged.

"The other one was destroyed in the battle." Hikate lied.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Okay this is just one of those chapters that's the aftermath of an action sequence and the build up to one. These are always the hardest chapters for me to write._

_Anywho, next chapter we're going to find out that Draco isn't as dead as we all think is. And we get a part from a perspective you'd never think to see._

_Please Review!_

_Till Next Time!_

_-Vega Sailor_


	8. Queen Hachi

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Katie and my friend Writer Chica were kind enough to beta read my story._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 8: Queen Hachi**

Draco slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and sweat. He was lying on his side in some sort of room, every inch of it was covered in the sticky black coating he had seen in the common room.

He sat up quite alarmed when the memories of what had happened floated back to his mind. Why was he not dead?

The memory of the spidery-crab like creature latching on to his face resurfaced. He raised his hands to his face. His fingers felt a few small scratches and cuts here and there, but otherwise his face felt the same as it always did. What had that thing done to him then? Had it failed?

Draco used to wall for balance as he slowly stood up, his muscles shaking from fatigue. He completed standing and took a chance to look around the room he was in.

An involuntary gasp escaped his lungs, when he saw he was surrounded by the eggs he had seen in the common room. The ones that held the creatures that latched to your face.

However nothing compared to what he saw sitting in the middle of the room amongst all of the eggs. It was the very same monster he had in the in the Daily Prophet. The picture had not done it justice at all. It was huge. It was humanoid in the fact that it had two legs, a body and arms, with hands and fingers. That was where the similarities ended. Its skin was as back as ebony, its body ridged and spiked like that of an insect. It's head swooped back, then branched out in the back like flattened antlers all fused together. At the front was a pointed face dominated by sharp teeth.

In contrast to the body was a yellowish sack attached to the creature just under its tail. At the other end Draco saw an egg slowly being pushed out. He realized this creature the Officials of the Department of New Discoveries found had to be the mother of the monsters.

Malfoy jumped when the creature turned her face to him. Even though she had no eyes she seemed to be looking straight at him. She opened her jaws as if to speak then closed them again without a sound and continued her eyeless stare.

Draco began backing away from her, toward a tunnel that seemed to be a way out, but not taking his eyes away from the Queen of monsters.

Draco let out yelp when the back of his legs hit something smooth, causing him to fall over backwards on to the floor. He looked up and saw one of the creatures that had captured him in the common room earlier. One of the queen's children. He felt his insides clench when he saw around its neck was the necklace once worn by Orlando Baragon, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. The smaller version of the golden snitch _How did it get there? Why was it wearing it? _

The creature looked at him, tilting its head as if to ask, "What are you doing down there?"

Draco quickly picked himself up and took off at a run. He stopped when he came to the hole that led to the common room above. He looked down and for the first time that day felt relief when he saw his wand lying there next to his foot.

However, it did not solve his problem of getting up through the whole in the ceiling that led to the floor above.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Queen Hachi awoke when she sensed an unfamiliar presence. It was one of the soft ones, one of the humans. Hachi opened her jaws to send out a call to her warriors to remove this threat from her nest. However she stopped when she picked up on the small familiar presence that also radiated from the soft one.

This human was the host to the new unborn queen. That explained why this soft one had been allowed passage. The special hosts were not bound to the walls, but allowed to walk free, to take the new queen to another place to build her nest.

The human began moving backwards out of the nest. Unfortunately it was not looking where it was going and bumped right into her warrior Nyuki.

It had been Nyuki's cleverness that had allowed the children born on the floor above to join Queen Hachi below. Nyuki found their blood penetrated the soft ones physical barriers. Unfortunately the quantity needed came at the cost of one of the children's lives. But it had to be done, for the sake of the hive. There was no other way. Nyuki and the other children tore open one of their siblings and its blood allowed them passage to their mother. Queen Hachi accepted her child's sacrifice with sorrow and pride. Now the Queen called on Nyuki again.

_Protect her_.

Nyuki turned her head from the human to her mother.

_Protect the young Queen from the humans, and yautja, those beasts that once imprisoned me, and hunted your siblings before._

_What are the yautja like? How will I know them?_

_They are twice as big as the humans, but stand only on two feet like them. They are armed to kill us. And to protect themselves they wear armor fashioned from the skins of others like us. And they smell of musk and **death!**_

Nyuki shivered when the Queen Hachi's transmission suddenly became crisp. The Queen softened.

_Protect the human as well. They are not as strong as us. They bleed easier and faster. If the human dies so will she._

_I will._ Nyuki turned and ran off after the human.

Hachi watched Nyuki go, and whispered one last message. _And try to keep yourself alive. You cannot protect her or me if you are dead. _

There was something strange about this new brood of hers. Not that there was any difference in their love and loyalty, or their physique, but there was something under the surface, something powerful. A power not belonging to their teeth, their claws, their speed, their strength. So far it had remained dormant, her current brood had acted no different than her previous ones. Perhaps this power would not be understood until it showed its function.

From this point the queen thought about where this strange power could have come from. Then she remembered the human hosts had radiated the same power. So it came from the hosts. It was very common that her children would pick up traits from their hosts, but this one was different. It was something she lacked completely, and because of that she could not touch it and understand it. This frightened her.

Her children sensed her fear and tried to comfort her, insisting that if the power's function should be revealed, no matter what it should be, it would never be used against her.

Still the Queen decided it would be best to keep an extra watch on her powerful children.

Nyuki spotted the human trying to climb up to the entrance of the hive. Its odd clawless hand and covered feet were barley clinging to the wall. Nyuki knew that though the human was making progress, it would never reach the opening.

Sure enough the human lost it's footing and would have fallen if Nyuki had not placed her head under the human's flailing feet and gave it a foothold. The human easily made it to the top with Nyuki's help.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco pulled himself out of the hole in the common room floor. He didn't care how he'd gotten out, the point was he was out, all he had to do was get to the door and he was free. However, Draco knew it would be easier said than done when he heard the screams.

"SEAMUS NO!"

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"INCENDIO!"

Draco heard the ear-piercing screech of a black creature's death call, and the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter and his trio.

"Great, of all humans to be here," Draco growled. "Oh well at least they are human."

Draco whirled around when he heard a hiss behind him. The creature he had seen before in the queen's chamber appeared from the depths of the hole.

Draco raised his wand, shaking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to make sure this chapter was written properly. _

_Yes I decided that since I had segments of this story from the point of view of the humans and the Predators, I figured it would throw another interesting twist if some of the story was from the Aliens POV. _

_BTW, my character Orlando Baragon Co-stars (alive) in my HP story "The Filth in Purity", which can be found in my profile._

_As to the gender of the Aliens besides the Queen (female of course), I read in bee ives all of the bees are female except for the male drones. Nyuki is a warrior/worker, not a drone, so she is female. _

_Now let's see if you can get the little joke behind the names, Nyuki, Hachi, etc._

_Please review! I want to know what you think of the Alien POV._

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	9. Rescue

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Writer Chica was kind enough to beta read my story._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 9: Rescue**

Draco raised his wand, shaking.

"STUPEFY!" The spell came not from Draco, but from behind him. The red beam grazed the young Slytherin's face, but hit the black creature in front of him dead on. The creature shrieked and fell limply back into the hole.

Draco whipped around and saw Professor Snape holding up his wand, blazing down the boy's dormitory stairs he recognized the golden trio, a couple of other Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, and the DADA Professor Lupin.

"Draco! Come here! Now!"

Without a second thought, Malfoy ran over to the potions Professor.

"Great of all the people that had to survive." Ron Weasely his voice a mixture of terror and rage.

"They got Seamus! God they got Seamus!" Neville was shaking, his eyes going from this way to that looking for more of the eyeless monsters

"Here they come!" Cho Chang sobbed.

Rising up from the hole in the floor like some obscene fountain was a flood of black, a wave of sharp teeth, razor claws and sickle tails.

"Mercy." Hermione whispered breathless.

"To the portrait! Quickly!" Lupin yelled opening the portrait entrance/exit.

The children started rushing through, in the mean time the golden trio, Luna Lovegood, and Snape used "incendio" to hold off the approaching horde. Draco looked on, frozen in fear and awe.

"Right! Harry! Hermione! Ron! Draco! Go!" Lupin shouted at the top of his lungs.

The aforementioned students stopped their jets of flame and made for the door. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him along with them. Ron stopped suddenly when a dark shape landed right in front of them, followed by another and another. Ron backed up into Harry who had stopped dead in his tracks.

Lupin sidestepped away from the portrait door and stood by the kids, wand raised. They slowly backed toward Snape.

"It's no good Severus, they can just bypass us by climbing the damn walls." Lupin growled.

"I know. I had hoped you would have gotten the children out by they time they had figured that out." Snape hissed discontinuing the jet of flame from his wand.

Everywhere they looked, they saw the black creatures slowly creeping toward them.

They were surrounded.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Hermione whispered. "The one that went after Seamus attacked right away."

Harry's heart was racing. They should be dead by now. _What were the creatures waiting for?_

Then he heard it. The voices

_They have her. _

_They have the young queen._

_Be careful._

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Potter, please tell you hear them talking too." Draco's voice wavered.

"Yes."

"What do you mean? All I hear is hissing." Hermione looked frantically back and forth between Harry and the black beasts.

"It doesn't make sense. They say we have the queen, but we can't, she's down there." Harry pointed to the hole in the common room floor. "So I can't think what they mean unless "

Harry slowly turned his head and stared at Draco.

"What?" Draco nervously asked.

Without another word Harry grabbed Draco and pointed his wand at the Slytherin's throat.

"Back off or he dies!!" Harry screamed at the black beasts.

The creatures screeched angrily in response, but before everyone's unbelieving eyes they all took a few steps back.

Harry turned to the door where two of the creatures were standing. "Get away from the door. NOW!"

"My, God." Lupin rasped as the two creatures moved aside.

Harry could hear they angry words the creatures were spitting at him as he moved toward the door with Draco.

_Beast! _

_Brute!_

_Bastard!_

"I don't get it, why'd they back off?" asked Ron desperately when they got to the door.

"Draco's infected." Harry growled keeping his eyes on the creatures.

"What?!" Draco's voice cracked as he swiveled his head around to look at Harry. "Infected with what?"

"You mean he's got one inside him?!" Ron's face looked horror stricken.

"Inside me? What's inside me?" Draco turned back to Ron frantically.

"Come on let's go!" Lupin shouted.

"What's inside me?!" Draco repeated looking even more panicked.

"We can't take him with us!" Ron dissented looking very frightened.

"Well we can't just leave him here." Hermione protested.

"He comes!" Harry interjected loudly.

"Once we leave him they'll just hunt us down and kill us later." Luna continued Harry's statement calmly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S INSIDE ME?!" Draco's had look of sheer terror and rage on his face that had gone, if it was possible, paler.

Everyone froze, even the black beasts. The humans looked at each other silently asking, _how do we tell him? _Fortunately for them Luna stepped up to Draco, her face completely void of emotion. Yet, there was a look of pity and sorrow in her eyes.

"There's a monster inside your chest. These creatures captured you, allowed one of their larvae to latch on to your face and it put one of _them_ inside you," She said gesturing toward the black beasts. "And any minute now it's going to burst its way through your ribcage and you are going to die. Any questions?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but decided to pass out in Harry's arms instead.

The black beasts didn't like that very much for there was a resounding hiss after Draco fell limp.

Snape and Lupin held the door open as the kids passed through. However, as Harry hefted Draco through the doorway the black beasts slowly inched forward, determined to follow their new unborn queen.

"This is no good, they'll just follow us wherever we go." Lupin's growl sounded more feral than usual.

Lupin and Snape looked at each other and seemed to silently agree on something. With a quick move Snape and Lupin shoved Harry and Draco out the doorway and slammed the door shut.

"REMUS!" Harry scrambled to his feet ran to the portrait and tried to pull it open. "REMUS NO!"

The other members of the rescue team who had gotten out before, rushed over to see to their friends. Harry pulled himself away from the door, grabbed the front of the unconscious Draco's robes and started shaking him.

"Draco! What's the password?! Draco, damn you, wake up!" Harry shouted.

Harry stopped when he heard the mass screeching of the creatures from behind the door, and the screams of terrible pain emitting unmistakably from Remus Lupin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ah, a very suspenseful chapter 9 if I do say so myself. Don't worry I'll be introducing the Predators back into this story in the next chapter, we'll also be getting back Nyuki too. And just wait till the other kids find out Draco has been infected._

_As to why Harry and Draco could understand what the Aliens were saying, that will be answered soon. Bare this in mind though; remember the Aliens hiss similarly to another animal Harry has communications with._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please review!_

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	10. The Ambush

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Writer Chica was kind enough to beta read my story._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 10: The Ambush**

Kat'ja felt his blood racing at a million miles per hour. So there was a reward for doing your duty after all.

Kat'ja had interrupted his ooman hunt to warn those in charge of the Kainde Amedha, Hard Meat, presence on the ooman planet. In return for this he was honored by being assigned to join this mission to reclaim the Hard Meat Queen.

To be on a mission like this was the chance of a lifetime for a young Predator. On this mission he was surrounded by some of the greatest hunters of the yautja world.

Ajka, the fearless, a veteran of many hunts. No yautja turned out better hunters and led more Queen captures than he. On his ritual blooding hunt he had killed three Hard Meat drones while the other students had only caught one, or none at all. He had two Queen skulls in his trophy case, no one had yet achieved that. When Kat'ja was going to start training for his first hunt as a youngling, he just missed the cut to be in Ajka's group. Kat'ja was disappointed to say the least.

And Hikate, the swift, who specialized in the hunting of oomans. No one knew the soft meat better than he. He studied them, knew their main language, and even collected different things from their various cultures. It was a very odd thing to do, keeping ooman things other than their skulls. It made Kat'ja wonder if the rumors that Hikate had hunted dragons with an ooman before were true. Oh well, no one could deny Hikate's skill, his trophy case was proof of that.

They were getting ready to go inside the ooman building, Kat'ja's heartbeat quickened. If he could prove himself in front of these great warriors, his standing in the clan would skyrocket. On the flip side, screwing up in front of them would be a catastrophic disaster. Kat'ja determined he was not going to screw up.

Kat'ja heard Hikate and Ajka calling out the names of yauja who would be in scouting groups to search the extensive structure for the entrance to the Hard Meat hive. He was paired up with Warkha and Kalibos, neither of whom looked too happy to have "the kid" tag along with them. Kat'ja huffed inwardly. He'd show them, yes he would.

The hunt was about to begin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took the combined strength of Ron, Dean, Neville, Justin and Ginny to drag Harry away from Slytherin. He calmed down, but still looked like he wanted to break something.

After the Slytherin escape the kids ran to the nearest place they could hide, which happened to be the Hogwarts main kitchen via the secret passage Ron Harry and Hermione knew about. They needed some time to think about what they were going to do next. Ron suggested that they eat something while they were thinking.

"Ron how can you even think of your stomach at a time like this?!" Hermione snapped.

"Well running away from horrible monsters makes me hungry." Ron protested. "Besides, it's not going to do us any good to starve is it?"

Hermione did not look convinced, fortunately Luna stepped in to bring up a good point.

"Ron is right, it will do us no good to not eat. We need all of the energy we can get to run and fight."

"I'm in, let's eat." Ginny walked over to one of the coolers.

After a few minutes the students found some sandwiches and settled down at one of the island counters in the middle of the kitchen. Draco, not feeling in the mood to be with people, sat down in one of the corners of the kitchen to mull over what Luna had told him, and the prospect of basically being a walking corpse. Harry leaned against a wall watching the others, not feeling particularly conversational himself.

Luna gingerly walked over to Draco with a plate of sandwiches. The Slytherin had his knees pulled up to his chest with his head resting on them face down.

"Here eat something. You need your strength." Luna whispered soothingly.

"Strength? For what?" Draco spat, not even looking up. "So I can die all the slower?"

"Look, you're not dead until you stop living. Now you can choose to stop living now, or you could stop living later, and by that time who knows what can happen. At least you might be able to exact some revenge." Luna smiled.

Draco raised his head and looked at her.

"Revenge sounds good." Draco managed a weary smirk and took one of the sandwiches. Luna's eyes brightened and she sat down next to him.

"So what's the next step?" Justin asked.

"Do we even need to discuss that?! We're going back to Dumbledore's office and getting out of here!" Cho stood up, looking very flustered and frightened.

"That's got my vote." Michael spoke up.

"I don't know about you guys," Everyone turned when Harry spoke. "but I'm tired of being pushed around. I want to start pushing back!"

"What?! And end up like the others?" Tears of fear started appearing Cho's eyes. "Oh no, we can't! Please Harry don't!"

Cho clasped him around the arm and looked up at him with terrified pleading eyes.

Had Cho done this only a year before he would have felt warm, that she was looking up to him for protection, but now he just felt cold. Remus was dead. Last year she was kissing him and dating him, but all she could do was talk about Cedric Diggory. It was like he, Harry Potter, was just the replacement for Cedric Diggory.

"And how will running a away be any better?" Harry said coldly slipping his arm out of Cho's grasp.

"We'll be alive that's what!" Michael shouted.

"Then let's split up." Hermione took a turn to speak. "Those who do not want to go with Harry to the hive can go to Dumbledore's office and get away."

"I'm with you Harry!" Dean stood up. "I'm for killing those damn things right now!"

"Me too!" Said Ginny, to Ron's horror.

Neville nodded in Harry's direction.

Hermione looked up at him. "I'm with you."

Everyone eyes shifted to Ron. "Well, I've gone up against, spiders, snakes, werewolves, Death Eaters, Dark Lords, I might as well add ferocious black beasts to it. Plus, there is no way I'm letting you and Ginny go alone. Right, count me in."

"Hey, is Draco all right?" Ginny casually looked over at Draco and Luna.

"He just got out of the snake pit, how do you think he's feeling?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"No I mean he really looks sick."

"He's infected." Ron said coldly.

The whole room fell into a silent shock.

"You mean....You mean he's got..." Dean trailed off knowing the answer before Harry spoke it out loud.

"Yes, he's got one inside of him, just like Melificent and the others." Harry said flatly.

"Bloody Hell!" Michael Corner stood up shouting. "There's no way I'm letting anyone of those things birthing near me!"

"We can't just leave him here!" Hermione shouted back.

"Why not? He is Draco Malfoy after all." Justin spat as if he had something bad tasting in his mouth.

Luna heard Draco growl as he got up and stormed over to the others.

"I can't believe you people! You're all sitting around discussing _my_ fate, without _me_!?" Draco snarled.

Neville watched his comrades bicker and argue. He had already made his decision, ever since their adventure 5th year Neville promised himself he would do his best to protect Harry and the others. So wherever Harry decided to go, he would follow, even into the monster's den itself.

Since he had made his decision and since he usually didn't like to get into arguments, he stayed out of the one currently raging in front of him.

He jumped slightly when something wet dropped on to the back of his hand resting on the counter top. It was like a raindrop, a very big raindrop. He looked down. The liquid seemed thicker, almost like jelly. A cold shiver ran down his spine when he pinpointed one of a million explanations. He slowly shifted his gaze upward.

His heart stopped when he saw the sight above him. Big black shapes spotted the ceiling. Out of the corner of this eye he saw the entrance from which they were coming. There was a big vent in the upper corner across the room. One of the black beasts was crawling out of it.

Neville wanted to shout, to scream, to warn the others of the danger. But his fear was slowly slitting his throat, only allowing him to whisper out a quiet "guys......."

"All right! I'll make it easy for you all!" Draco pushed himself away from the others, but still kept a safe distance away from Luna standing behind him. He pointed his wand at himself.

"Avada Ked---"

"GUYS!!" Neville found his voice at last.

Too late...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I'm sorry, no bloodshed in this chapter, but I can guarantee some in the next. However, there were some important things I need to get out in this chapter, and to setup for the next event. Also I felt it important to give Kat'ja a little more screen time, as well as give some background on him and the two leaders, Ajka and Hikate._

_Don't worry there is action to come in the next chapter._

_Till Next Time_

_-Vega Sailor_


	11. The Hunters

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Also my friend Writer Chica was kind enough to beta read my story._

_Grand Flecture was suggested by Kraeg001, who was honored to beta-read this chapter. However, it belongs to GreenGecko and appears in her story, "Resonance."_

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 11: Bloodshed**

Neville's heart stopped when he saw the sight above him. Big black shapes spotted the ceiling. Out of the corner of this eye he saw the entrance from which they were coming. There was a big vent in the upper corner across the room. One of the black beasts was crawling out of it.

Neville wanted to shout, to scream, to warn the others of the danger. But his fear was slowly slitting his throat, only allowing him to whisper out a quiet "guys..."

"All right! I'll make it easy for you all!" Draco pushed himself away from the others, but still kept a safe distance away from Luna standing behind him. He pointed his wand at himself.

"_Avada Ked-"_

"GUYS!!" Neville found his voice at last.

Too late...

One of the black beasts leaped down from the ceiling and tackled Draco to the floor, pinning him there and knocking his wand out of his hand. It looked down at Draco. He looked back up the beast, wide eyed and terrified. The creature then turned its head to the other and let out a loud hiss. Harry was horrified to translate the hiss in his head as:

_Attack!_

Everyone looked up in time to the black beasts coming down upon them, then dived out of the way of the creature that was targeting him or her. Harry turned over and thrust his wand up like a punch shouting the first spell that came to his head.

"_Stupefy!"_

The red beam hit the creature square in the chest. It collapsed and fell next to Harry. He barely had time to catch his breath before the creature he had just hit started to move again. Harry jumped to his feet and pointed his wand.

"_Incendio!"_

A high pitched screech came from the creature as it burned. Harry felt both a pang of pity and a pang of pleasure as he watched it burn.

"Michael!!" Cho screamed as she watched a beast's second jaw puncture his head. Her wand dropped from her hands.

"Cho get out of the way!" Dean screamed from behind her.

Cho turned to see one of the beasts in front of her, stretching out one of his clawed hands, reaching for her, spreading waves of paralyzing terror. Behind it Dean was aiming his wand.

"Cho you're too close! Run!" He shouted.

"Dean! Behind you!" Ron shouted.

Too late.

The tail point from a beast's tail slashed across Dean's throat, his blood sprayed, he fell to the ground and did not get up again.

"No! NO! _NO!!_" Screamed Harry. _"Incendio!"_

Harry burned Dean's killer with a grim satisfaction.

Draco had long since given up his struggles to not be pinned to the floor by one of the black beasts, but it was too big, and too strong. He watched the battle with a morbid fascination, amazed that Potter and the others were managing to hold their own against these creatures. He watched the Gyffindor Neville use a Full Body-Bind on one of the beasts, then the Hufflepuff Justin grabbed a cleaver from one of the kitchen draws, and hacked at the thing's neck. Unfortunately some of the beast's blood got on Justin's arm, which sent him screaming to the nearest sink while Neville covered him. His gaze shifted to the Ravenclaw Cho Chang being pulled into the vent by one of the creatures, with Hermione unable to stop it.

Draco looked back up at his captor. It was the same one he had seen while he was in the chamber. It was still wearing Orlando Baragon's Quidditch necklace. Why it was wearing it, he didn't know. He guessed when it was "born" the necklace must have somehow gotten caught and the beast grew into it.

He turned his head the other direction when he saw Luna move out of the corner of his eye. The Ravenclaw girl had moved out of the corner they had been sitting in before, and very slowly approaching him and his beastly captor.

The black beast had apparently noticed her too, for it turned its head and hissed warningly, but otherwise did not move. Luna stopped, but after a few seconds took another step. The creature hissed louder, but did not move an inch away from Draco. Luna took another few steps forward, and the beast screeched and lashed out its tail. Fortunately Luna had been prepared for such an attack, for she used a defensive spell called Grand Flecture. This spell, with accurate timing, could cause moving objects to be magically thrown away from the caster; this caused the beast's tail spike to whip wildly in the opposite direction, which also confused the loathsome monster momentarily. However, the creature remained in its place pinning Draco to the floor.

"Just as I thought, good." Luna raised her wand. "_Stup_- Hermione look out!"

The brown haired girl dived out of the way just as one of the beasts thrust out its inner jaw, taking off some of her hair in the process. Hermione landed hard on the floor her wand knocked out of her hands. The creature had her backed against the wall defenseless.

The others were busy fighting their own battles. Luna weighed her options, she could Stun the creature holding Draco, then threaten him so the others would back off. No that would take too much time, Hermione would be dead by then. She pointed her wand to beast towering over Hermione.

Without warning something smacked into Luna's chest sending her to the ground. The beast guarding Draco had flung out its tail again, fortunately the spike at the end had not hit Luna, but the bulk of the tail gave her a good bashing.

Harry and just finished using the Reductor Curse on a beast to blast its brains out, careful to avoid the blood spray after seeing what had happened to Justin, when he turned around and saw one of the beasts stalking over to a cornered Hermione.

Harry raised his wand ready to attack, when he felt something slightly sharp brush his face, and heard a strange noise that sounded like the combination of a dolphin's click and a cat's purr. He whirled around, but there was nothing there. He swiveled back, remembering Hermione. In front of him he saw what looked like ripples in the air, then the ripples seemed to take shape, forming a body, it looked like it was running toward the beast that was towering over Hermione.

Hermione cowered as the black beast loomed over her. She had no wand, no weapons. One thing kept repeating in her mind. _You're going to die. You're going to die._

She cast her eyes her eyes to the ground, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly the beast screeched. She looked up in time to see a thick silver blade jutting out from the creatures segmented torso as it was leaping for her. It screeched again and then fell limp. Hermione gazed on completely awe struck, for she could see nothing that could be holding the blade.

As quick as lightening, a blast of blue light came from an invisible source next to Harry. It hit one of the beasts going after Ron and Ginny, blowing the roof of its skull off.

Silence covered the room, except for the beast still pinning down Draco that was screaming over the deaths of its siblings.

Then what sounded like heavy footsteps could be heard as three separate ripples took shape in the air one of them was standing on the kitchen island, other was shrugging the corpse of the beast that had attacked Hermione off what looked like a bladed staff, and the third was slowly approaching the final beast, the one that held Draco captive.

In a second the creature was on its two feet putting itself in between Draco and the mysterious ripples.

Nyuki hissed a threat of death to any that would dare approach her and her charge. She would die before she ever let anyone of those beasts come near her charge, the young queen growing inside the human.

Still one of the large beasts advanced, just walking, calmly drawing out its own claws, its false claws. The other two stood back watching waiting. Apparently the other humans hadn't the slightest idea what was going on, she could sense their confusion.

Nyuki could feel her rage flare as the beast approached her. No! Should would not them hurt the young queen! She would not! Suddenly something surged through her body, something, strange and foreign and yet at the same time, undeniably natural to her. She knew not from where it came, all she knew was that with it she felt she could do anything, and she would do anything. Anything to protect the young queen. _Anything!_

Harry's insides clenched as the lights in the kitchen began to flicker and various objects began to shake. He remembered when his Aunt Marge had insulted his parents, he felt an uncontrollable surge of magic rise up along with his anger. When that had happened the lights flickered and various objects shook as well. He could feel that same kind of surge again, but it was not coming from him. He shook slightly when he realized it was coming from the black beast standing in front of Draco

Suddenly blue sparks began to fly off the "ripples" as they began to take shape. Within a few seconds the ripples had dissipated completely and revealed what had been creating them.

They were giants. Three of them, each the size of Hagrid at least. Only Hagrid did not have claws, Hagrid was not dressed in armor and a metal mask, Hagrid was not armed to the teeth with blades, guns and spears, and Hagrid most certainly did not have Dreadlocks....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Haha, cliff hanger! The Predators have arrived and the hunt's begun. The strange power of Nyuki will be revealed in the next chapter, but you will have to wait until then. Unfortunately, college will be starting again in a few days, so updates may become slower. Sorry._

_Please review! Those will help coax me into getting things done faster._

_Thanks!_

_Till Next Time _

_-Vega Sailor_


	12. Confrontation

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. The specifics on the Predator information and lore was acquired from the novel "Aliens vs. Predator: Prey" by Stephen Perry. Also my friend Writer Chica was kind enough to beta read my story. _

_Grand Flecture was suggested by Kraeg001, who was honored to beta-read this chapter. However, it belongs to GreenGecko and appears in her story, "Resonance."_

__**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 12: Confrontation**

Kat'ja felt shock then horror when he realized what was happening was no dream. It was a nightmare and it was real. His cloaking device was completely malfunctioning, his Plasma caster began to spark and smoke as if it had been over used. His communications radio blew out completely. All this happened for no apparent reason at all.

Or was there a reason?

Kat'ja swiveled his head to the ooman standing closest to him. It was the one that had killed three of the Hard Meat on its own. However, it was standing seemingly frozen against the wall, its power stick down.

The Hard Meat screeched. Kat'ja whirled around in time to see it leap for Warkha who had been obviously distracted by his malfunctioning equipment. The Hard Meat hit the back of Warkha's shoulders with its feet. In one fluid motion it bent over, opened its mouth and thrust forward its inner jaws. It tore through Warka's dreadlocks, his thick skull, the gray matter of his brain tissue and finally came out through the middle of his mask. Warkha was dead. The Hard Meat returned to it's place in front of the human it seemed to be protecting before and hissed at Kalibos who was pulling out his bladed staff.

Harry felt like vomiting when he came to the full realization of what was happening. The black beasts had magic in their blood! They must have inherited magic from their Slytherin hosts. As if the black beasts were not already dangerous enough, now they had magic at their disposal.

Harry froze when one of the masked giants swiveled its head to look at him, so fast that its dreadlocks flew around to catch up. The boy-who-lived felt a shiver run down his spine as the armor clad creature looked him over with the black soulless eyes of its metal mask. A million thoughts raced through his head as he stared back at the creature surveying him. Why were these creatures here? Did they have something to do with the black beasts? Was Luna right? Were these aliens? Creatures from another civilization that brought the black beasts here? They may have been more humanoid than the black beasts, but they were equally frightening.

A screech from the black beast rang out, making Harry turn his gaze away from the masked alien. His could barely keep up with the swift movement of the black beast as it pounced on one of the other armored extraterrestrials, and used its inner jaw to impale the other creature's head. Harry felt that if another event like that happened in the next few minutes, he was going to follow through the nausea he had before.

Nyuki felt the warm blood of the yautja she had just killed pleasurably slide down her throat. Normally she took no pleasure or malice in killing, but it was extra good to kill those of the race who had once imprisoned her mother and who would now attack the young queen. Nyuki returned to her position between the young queen and the yautja who had pulled out one of its weapons, one that reminded Nyuki of her spiked tail, except it was stiff and detached from the body.

She turned quickly to make sure the host was all right. It was currently being helped to its feet by one of the other humans, but it appeared to be in no danger. She knew she had to keep a clear sense on that one, for its emotions were very unstable and it was willing to do harm to itself. Yes, the host was safe and the young queen was safe. Now, for the yautja beast.

The yautja roared and leaped its detached spike aimed and ready. Nyuki stood her ground, she knew from her mothers memories this was a difficult attack to deal with. All she wanted to do was protect the young queen, she new if the yautja got past her it would kill the young queen. They always did, they always killed the unborn queens. All she wanted was to protect the young queen, that was what her mother asked her to do and she would do it or die trying. She wanted nothing more now than to protect the young queen. Only that. _Protect her! _

Suddenly Nyuki felt that same sensation she had felt before.

How?! How was this happening?! Kat'ja felt the air in his lungs freeze when he saw the blade on Kalibos' staff that should have easily sliced through the Hard Meat's skull, shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

How?! How was this happening?! Harry felt the air in his lungs freeze. The sight of the Grand Flecture spell around the black beast was unmistakable. This was not just some fluky wave of magic caused by strong emotions. This was an actual spell! If the beasts could use actual spells, there was no limit to the death and destruction they could wreak.

How?! How was this happening?! Nyuki felt a rush of confusion replacing her thoughts of protecting queen for a moment. The yautja's weapon had not even touched her, and yet it had shattered. There was no record of her kind ever being able to do this. She just thought of protecting the young queen, and she had. Her confusion was brushed aside when she heard the yautja scream as it gazed at its broken weapon. Nyuki pounced toward the distracted yautja. She lashed her tail, its spiked end hit its intended target. She whipped it again to fling off the body of the formerly living yautja. Only one of the yautja beasts left.

Kat'ja was alone. The beast had single handedly killed both Warkha and Kalibos. Leaving him alone to use its strange power to pick him off. He fought the urge to run and supressed the wave of fear that was starting to rise in him. He pulled out his own staff and held it ready, keeping his eyes on the mysterious Hard Meat. This he would let it make the first move his vision. He waited.

Nyuki took notice of the yautja across the room from her. It was waiting for her to attack. She readied herself to attack, when she heard it. The Call. She inclined her head to the direction of the hive. Her mother was calling her, calling her back to the hive. Nyuki hesitated, she could not protect the young queen if she was back at the hive. She transmitted everything back to her mother. Her mother replied to her saying the young Queen would be all right for awhile.

Nyuki, was not about to question her mother's judgment. Her mother knew all and could do no wrong. Without another second's hesitation, Nyuki turned and left via the door behind her.

Strange. The Hard Meat looked ready to fight, but then it just turned and ran. Why? Was it afraid of him?

_Grow a brain Kat'ja!_ He berated himself. _You couldn't even scare Riddle, much less a Kainde Ambeha!_

The ooman that the Hard Meat seemed to be protecting caught Kat'ja's eye. Why had the Hard Meat risked its life to protect it. Kat'ja had remembered Hard Meat would not attack an infected being, but not go out of their way to protect it.

Unless.....

Strange. Harry watched as the black beast turned an ran away. Was it afraid? He turned back to the alien warrior, he had to admit this creature reminded him a great deal of a hunter. The said hunter had its attentions turned toward Draco. Without it jumped off the kitchen island it had been standing on and stalked toward the Slytherin Prince.

Draco felt a rush of terror as the alien hunter started walking toward him. He never thought he'd be wishing with all of his heart that the black beast was still standing between him and the hunter. He could feel Luna Lovegood's hands tightening on his shoulders, for just a moment he felt his fear being eased, but it quickly returned as the hunter towered over them. With one quick motion, Luna put herself between Draco and the hunter.

"What do you want with us?" Luna spoke very calmly and very slowly, though Draco could see she was shaking.

Instead of answering, the hunter put one of his taloned hands on Luna's shoulder and shoved her side as if she was nothing but a rag doll. With his other hand he lashed out and grabbed Draco's throat and held him in place.

Draco was shivering and sweating profusely at the same time. He watched as the hunter's gaze drifted downward from his face to his chest. Did it know? How could it know?

The hunter's grip tightened and it let out a growl as it continued its scrutinizing gaze. Draco gasped as his airway was slowly being cut off.

Kat'ja growled as his suspicions were confirmed.

A Queen.

The ooman was infected with a Hard Meat queen. She was still very undeveloped, but he could see the beginning formation of a crown. Yes it was definitely a queen. That explained everything. It explained why the Hard Meat drones were going out of their way to protect the ooman, and it explained why the ooman was allowed to walk free instead of being cocooned like the other hosts.

Now Kat'ja began to wonder what he should do. He was completely cut off from the other Yautja. Though if the Hard meat would not attack if the young queen was in danger they could use the ooman to facilitate their invasion into the nest. Then again showing that he was willing to use a facilitator instead of just going in relying on his own prowess, the other yautja might think him weak. What a dilemma.

Harry was beginning to get over the shock of what was happening, enough to begin to walk over to where the hunter was holding Draco. He didn't know why he was doing so, for he had no idea what he would do once he crossed the short distance between them.

Suddenly the hunter let go of Draco's throat, grabbed his arm and pulled Draco toward the door the black beast had exited awhile ago.

The hunter was taking Draco, and without Draco near the black beasts could pick the rest of them off as they pleased.

"Hey, wait!" Harry ran up to the back of the Hunter.

The hunter whirled on Harry, and the boy who lived soon found the points of two sharp blades at his throat. The blades seemed to extend from the gauntlet around the hunter's forearm. With the other arm the hunter was still holding on to Draco's arm in an iron grip.

The hunter leaned forward slightly looking ready to shove the blades through Harry's throat, when it tilted it's head and moved it's face closer to Harry's. The blades moved from their place at the raven haired boy's throat, to his forehead and very carefully moved aside a clump of his hair. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but then raised them in surprise when he realized what it was looking at. It was looking at the lightening bolt scar on his forehead he had received from the Dark Lord Voldemort. The scar that had made him famous to everyone in the wizarding world.

Harry almost let out a groan. _Good Lord, even aliens even know who I am...._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry for the delay. College has started and Physiology is taking up my time. Still I will faithfully continue with this story as long you, my wonderful audience will continue with your reviews. _

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	13. A Warrior's Symbol

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all things "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. The specifics on the Predator information and lore was acquired from the novel "Aliens vs. Predator: Prey" by Stephen Perry. Also my friends Writer Chica, Sand3, and Kraeg001 were kind enough to beta read my story. _

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 13: Warrior's Symbol**

Kat'ja hissed in shock. The ooman had a scar on his forehead. Impossible! A blooded ooman? And not blooded with just any symbol, it was Hikate's symbol! The great hunter Hikate. He had heard of Hikate's eccentric habits, but this!

_On the other hand..._

Kat'ja absently let go of the infected ooman and moved in closer, his mask only a few inches away from the dark haired ooman's face. It flinched slightly, but otherwise did not move. Upon this closer inspection, Kat'ja found that the mark did not look like it had been burned on with the Hard Meat's acidic blood. It looked more like it had been cut in to the flesh with a small knife. Perhaps this species of ooman marked their warriors like the yautja did, and this one certainly was a warrior. It had after all killed three of the Hard Meat by itself.

Kat'ja lowered his wrist knives. To kill a fellow warrior without serious provocation was the height of bad manners.

Harry wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or more afraid when the hunter lowered its weapon. However, the hunter made no other move to attack, instead it pointed to a symbol on the forehead of its mask.

"Oh I get it." Luna sounded like she had discovered the mysteries of the Universe. "A warrior's symbol. Harry he thinks your scar is a warrior's symbol like his."

"Really?" Harry turned his head to Luna half in shock, half in wonder. Then he looked back at the others who all had their hands clenched around their wands, no doubt prepared if the hunter made another move to hurt him.

Without warning the hunter placed one of his clawed hands on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrank slightly and there was the sound moving cloth, no doubt the others had raised their wands. The hunter looked up, took his hand away, then looked back down at Harry again. It pressed a button on its arm gauntlet.

"_A warrior's symbol."_ The hunter spoke in Luna's voice as it pointed to the symbol on the forehead of its mask.

Silence fell over the room.

Harry deliberated for minute. How did it do that? A recording? It did sound kind of synthetic. What was the meaning of the clawed hand on his shoulder? Was it a greeting? A strange form of handshake, from one warrior to another?

After taking a deep breath, Harry reached up and placed his hand on the hunter's shoulder. The hunter tilted its head, at him. Good, but what to do now?

_Fascinating! _He had greeted the ooman the yautja way and it had responded. Apparently oomans were smarter than he thought, at least this one was. But what to do now?

The question was answered when a high pitch chittering resonated down the hallway.

"Harry! We've got to get out of here!" Ron's voice came up above the chittering.

"Right! We can get out by the hidden passage. Let's go!" Harry shouted to his friends then turned back to the hunter who now had his attentions turned to the door that the black beast that had trapped Draco exited before.

Harry ran up and grabbed the hunter's arm. When it turned its attention to him, Harry pointed to the door where they were going to exit and said "If you want to come with us we're going that way, but we're leaving now!"

Kat'ja deliberated for a minute. The Hard Meat would be coming in a bug group now, responding to the death of their siblings, the danger to the ooman carrying their future, and no doubt the sent of the yautja. But to travel with oomans? To cooperate with potential prey? Would it not be a disgrace? But then again was not the dark haired ooman a fellow warrior? Had not both Hikate and Ajka said to always choose a good fight? Staying here alone, with most of his equipment damaged, standing up against a group of Hard Meat with strange new powers. No, it was not a good fight. All it would gain him was a noble, but pointless death. He did not want a pointless death.

Harry almost smiled when he heard the pounding footsteps of the hunter running behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dark Lord Voldemort was growing impatient. He was staring blankly at his father's grave, deliberating all of the million thoughts and plans flowing in his head. What were these creatures, these black beasts? How could they be used to accomplish his plans? How could he get them to do his bidding? Had they killed that wretch Harry Potter yet?

Voldemort savored that last thought, the thought of that abominable child being ripped apart by the black beast.

"Parkinson," Voldemort turned and addressed the Slytherin girl standing in the middle of the Death Eater circle. "You say the creature you saw was different from the one in the picture."

"Yes my lord," She answered nervously. "The creatures I saw, their heads were smaller and took the shape of a banana, not big and flat like the one in the picture."

"I see." Voldemort, then turned to look at Wormtail and Macnair. "And you say you saw more of the creatures of Miss Parkinson's description?"

"Yes." Macnair answered. "They were testing the barrier Dumbledore must have put up to keep them from spreading. However, the barrier seems to be made like a prison, hard to get out, but easy to get in."

"Macnair," Lucius addressed his fellow Death Eater. "Did you by any chance see if Draco was alive?"

"No we saw neither hide nor hair of your son." Macnair's smirk faded slightly.

Lucius stiffened at this response, but otherwise kept himself cold as stone.

"Hmmm." Voldemort scratched his chin with interest, but still looked troubled. "But that still does not explain why they are different from the one in the picture."

"You said that they had an insect like appearance... well maybe they are nothing but insects. Like bees! Yes, 'ickle bees in their hive." Bellatrix Lestrange sneered in her mock baby voice. "And one little Queen bee to rule them all."

"Is that an implication Bella?" Voldemort asked slyly.

"Oh no, my Lord," Bellatrix answered quickly, looking very alarmed. "I was merely stating a possibility, and if it be true, if you could, no, not if – when – when you control the Queen you can control them all. Imagine having a whole army of these black beasts at your command."

A smirk pulled across Bella's face as she continued, "Imagine commanding them to tear Harry Potter, Dumbledore and the rest of those wretches to bloody shreds!"

"I wonder if an Imperious Curse would do the trick." Voldemort smirked at the thought of having such powerful creatures at his command.

"One curse from the greatest sorcerer in the world would surely have no trouble taking over a mere beast." Macnair smiled maliciously.

"Let us take the dementors and allow them to wander the castle. They may not have an affect on the beasts, but they could serve as a distraction. Yes. We shall embark to gather my new army." Voldemort sneered turning back to his father's grave. "And Harry Potter and his friends will be nothing more than food for my new soldiers."

Voldemort laughed maniacally; he could taste victory on his lips, and it tasted good.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this is the best I can do with college bearing down on me_. _Please review, that's the motivation I need right now._

_Till next Time!_

_-Vega Sailor_


	14. A Serious Joke

_Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related belong to J.K. Rowling, and all thing "Aliens" and "Predator" related belong to 20th Century Fox and such. However the plot belongs to me. Big thanks to Quillian, and Writer Chica for betaing this chapter. The specifics on the Predator information and lore was acquired from the novel "Aliens vs. Predator: Prey" by Stephen Perry_

Harry Potter and the Alien Hive 

**Chapter 14: The Serious Joke**

Kat'ja could not believe this. If one of his comrades had told him only a week ago that he would be cooperating with oomans to fight against a whole hive of Hard Meat, Kat'ja would have laughed for weeks. But now it was happening. He had no idea where they were going, he hoped they were heading toward the hive, but even if they were not at least he would get his bearings of this very complicated ooman dwelling.

Harry could not believe this. If Professor Sybil Trelawny had told him only a week ago, that he would be fighting along side an alien hunter against a whole hive acid bleeding black beasts, he would have laughed for weeks. Just when he thought his life couldn't get anymore bizarre. Then again should he really be surprised something like this happened after all that had happened before? He looked back at the hunter who seemed to be observing everything; the windows, the statues, the suits of armor, the tapestries, and just the general structure of the hallway.

He took a moment to visually study the hunter now that he no longer had to worry about being killed. The hunter had black dreadlocks decorated with gold rings, his armor was a dark silver color, as opposed to the other two hunters who's armor had been blue and red. But what caught Harry's attention was the design of its mask. Three hunters all had the same basic design for their masks, but had little differences between them, this particular hunter had three spikes that came together and fused at the forehead, then forked into three and curved around the top of the head and pointed at the back.

This design brought to Harry's mind the nickname that had been given to his father, "Prongs." James Potter had been given that nickname because of his animagus, which took the form of a stag. Prongs. Yes, that would be a good nickname for the hunter, at least until they knew its real name.

Harry and the other kids decided to make for Gryffindor tower; he wanted to pick up some stuff there, namely his Firebolt, and his arm and shin guards from his Quidditch uniform.

Harry noticed Neville keeping his eyes on the ceiling at all times, understandable since the last attack by the black beasts had come from there. Unfortunately, since Neville was keeping his eyes on the ceiling he was failing to keep an eye on the ground. His foot caught on a slightly out of place stone in the floor and he fell. Harry shook his head and started back, but "Prongs" stepped up, grabbed the back of Neville's cloak, and set him on his feet as if he weighed nothing.

"Uh, thank you." Neville said nodding, nervously looking at Prongs as if the hunter was going to eat him. Prongs nodded back at him.

One would think from the past events Prongs understood English, unfortunately they quickly found he did not, at least not much. However, he was clever so they could generally get their thoughts across by talking, gesturing and pointing at things, though Harry did not think that Prongs completely understood where they were going and why, but the hunter did not seem to be complaining.

He looked over at Justin Finch Fletchly the one Hufflepuff that was with them. He had torn off part of his robes to make a bandage for his left hand. It had been burned by the acid blood of a black beast in the previous battle, fortunately he was able to get to a sink and wash it off before his hand burned completely. Ginny was helping Justin to wrap his hand. Harry was surprised when he felt a twinge of jealousy that Justin was getting all of Ginny's attention.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Ron's voice yelling.

"The reason Dean and Seamus are dead is because of you!" Ron raged at Draco.

Draco growled and yelled back. "The reason _you're_ not dead by now is because of me!"

"All right that's enough!" Harry called out.

"Because that thing is inside you, they're going to track us down and dog us until they see us dead!" Ron, ignoring Harry poked at Draco's chest with his pointer finger. By this time everyone in the hallway had stopped and were watching the verbal battle.

"I told you not to touch me! And its not my fault your friends got in front of the black beasts tail spike at the wrong time!" Draco slapped Ron's hand away.

Ron clenched his fists and his teeth. The tension between the two was so thick it could only be cut with a knife. Ron started toward Malfoy, but Luna got in the way.

"Now Ron you wouldn't hit a pregnant boy would you?" Luna asked.

The tension was immediately broken. Ron burst out laughing along with everyone else, everyone except Draco, Luna and Prongs. Draco blushed bright red, at first in embarrassment, but then in anger.

"It's not funny dammit!" Draco grabbed Ron by the front of his robes. "One of those things could tear through my chest at any moment and you're laughing?!"

Everyone stopped laughing, Hermione and Neville's faces even looked a little guilt ridden.

"If you ever laugh at my expense about this again, I swear the next time we run to the black beasts I'll let them eat you alive!" Draco let go of Ron with a shove.

Ron was about to come back at the Slytherin Prince, but this time Harry stepped in between.

"We have enough problems as it is without you provoking our only shield Ron. And Malfoy, I might remind you that if it wasn't for us going into Slytherin, out of nothing but the goodness of our hearts, or the sacrifices of our friends and Professors, you'd still be stuck in the snake pit without any idea of what was inside you. So just shut. Up."

Kat'ja watched the infected ooman and the scarred ooman battle verbally. It seemed the other oomans laughed at the infected one, for what reason he did not know, but it seemed the infected one was determined to defend his honor till the end. Then the scarred ooman stepped in and spoke to the short tressed non-infected one, the non-infected one backed off, the scarred ooman turned and yelled at the infected one. The infected one yelled back. It seemed the Scarred one was the leader; the others seemed to follow its direction, however the infected one yelled right back at him. Rivals perhaps? The scene greatly reminded him of Hikate and Ajka butting heads.

Ah. Hikate and Ajka two great leaders ordered by the elders to lead the mission to retrieve or kill the Hard Meat Queen on the ooman home planet. As usual, every leader always believed he was right, and as usual the other leader had another opinion, and as usual there was an argument. However, Hikate and Ajka did not argue as much as he would have expected. Usually it happened when one trespassed into the other's area of expertise.

Kat'ja would have let the oomans go on and see if there would be any physical combat, but they didn't have all day. The Hard Meat would catch up to them soon. He walked up the oomans stamped his foot, pointed in the direction they had been headed, and spoke in his language, saying, "We go! Now!"

He knew they could not understand exactly what he was saying, but speaking served the purpose to emphasize his point.

The oomans looked at him in silence for a few seconds, then babbled amongst each other for a little while longer, then proceeded to walk in the direction they were going before.

Oomans....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry sighed as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, which concealed the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Good gracious! Where have you been?" the Fat Lady shrieked, looking absolutely terrified. "You all run off, leaving me to fend for myself against those awful black beasts!"

"The black beasts? They're in Gryffindor?" Harry and the other Gryffindors looked at her horror stricken.

"Er....well....Not _here_ exactly, but ...." the Fat Lady stuttered.

"So they're not here?" Harry looked relieved.

"Well no, but they'll be here soon enough! That's what the other portraits say. Medusa has had a terrible fright. Oh such horrible creatures they must be."

"They are indeed. _Fortis!_" Harry quickly spoke the password; they did not have much time.

The portrait was about to open when she suddenly shrieked and pointed, "Who is that?!"

Harry did not have to turn and look to know whom the portrait was pointing to Prongs.

"He's a......a foreign exchange student." Harry offered up.

"Very foreign." Ron whispered to Justin who chuckled in return.

"Foreign? I'll bet he's from that Durmstrang?" the portrait huffed as she opened and kept continuing her ranting long after the children and the "exchange student" had gone inside. "Dreadlocks? Well I never!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco realized this was first time he had seen the inside of the Gryffindor common room. He huffed and smirked inwardly the Slytherin Common room was much larger and grander than this. He watched Potter and his followers walk up the stairway that most likely led to the dormitories. He was about to follow whether they wanted him to or not, this was his only chance to see any secrets that might be hidden in Potter's realm, he stopped when suddenly felt his chest tighten and hot pain shoot through, then he felt something move.

He braced himself on the nearest wall and absently put a hand to his chest. It was time, he was going to die! Then as quickly as it had started the pain subsided, the tightness in his chest released and all was still. Draco breathed hard, making sure he could still breath, each breath came in and went out unhindered. What had just happened? Had she tried and failed?

_Don't kid yourself Draco._ He thought. _Nothing ever goes your way. _The queen was just making herself known. He was really infected. He was going to die eventually. He felt a bout of nausea rise from the pit of his stomach.

Draco flinched slightly when he felt a large shadow fall over him. It was not his father, but it was justas bad. The alien hunter stood over him, it's wrist blades extended. Draco felt his nausea grow ten tomes worse, he tried desperately to keep it down, but to no avail whatever was in his stomach at the moment ended up on the floor.

Much the dismay of Kat'ja.

_Disgusting!_ Kat'ja nimbly jumped back as the infected ooman seemed to vomit up its entrails. The yautja had gone over to the ooman, wrist blades ready when it looked like it was ready to go into _z'skvy-de_, the spasm before the birth of the Hard Meat. However, much to Kat'ja's dismay the ooman merely went through _rjet'skvy-de,_ the spasm of sickness.

Kat'ja decided it would be best to depart from the room so he wouldn't have to smell or look at the result of the ooman's sickness. He quickly made his way up the short stairway and soon came to a split in the path. He shrugged and took the left path.....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco sat down on the couch nearest to the fireplace. There was no fire there now, but he always sat in the couch nearest to the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room, so it felt natural.

He was grateful that Luna Lovegood had stayed behind and performed a Scourgify to cleanse both him and the floor of his vomit. However, he was quickly ungrateful when Luna took to sitting down next to him. She was staring blankly at the bookshelf across from them. Draco noticed that as with many of the other girls around his age at Hogwarts were all grow out in the right places. Luna was a pureblood, so he could allow himself to look at her, unlike the mudblood Granger or that blood traitor Weasely, too bad Lovegood let herself be so unkept. Yes, one good trip to Malificent's "Can do Anything Salon", and Luna would look as beautiful as her namesake.

_Not I will live to see it._ Draco thought bitterly as the reality of his situation set back in. He now knew for sure he was infected, he had felt the young queen move inside his chest, he could be dead at any moment. Somehow looking at everything he had been taught since he was born from this perspective, a lot of it seemed so meaningless. He Draco Lucien Malfoy of one of the most powerful pureblood families was to meet his end at the hands of alien spawn. Not the death anyone in his family could have ever pictured.

"I bet you think this is pretty funny don't you?" Draco muttered glancing over at Luna.

"Hm?" Luna looked at him frowning, but her eyes were full questions and concern.

"Me, the so called "Prince of Slytherin," playing host to the new Queen of serpents. I bet I gave the Weasel something to laugh about for the rest of his miserable life." Draco spat, his rage beginning to flare.

"I'm finding a lot of things funny lately." Luna whispered, the dreaminess returning to her eyes, and a gentle smile formed on her lips. "But I don't think they are."

There was an awkward silence where neither party seemed to know what to say, but after a little while Luna broke the silence, "I do not think it was right to laugh at you before.

"Then why did you make me the end of your joke back there"? Draco snapped standing up.

"Joke?" Luna looked genuinely perplexed.

Draco looked like he was about to pop, and for the first time there was some color in his usually pale face.

"The 'Pregnant Boy' comment which made me the laughing stalk of the group!"

"That was no joke. I was perfectly serious." Luna looked as serious as she insisted. "With the Serpent Queen feeding off your blood, you could not afford to lose what blood you would have lost if Ron Weasely had struck you."

Draco just stood there, looking at her with disbelieving eyes. She had tried to defend him? But she was one of Potter's friends? Why would she do that?

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Draco quickly turned his look of disbelief to one of suspicion. He slowly sat back down on the couch.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. Funny, he did not remember going to sleep. He was alone, where was Luna?

"Well, 'ickle Draky," sickening mock baby voice came from a figure standing in the only source of light, which came from a door way at the top of some stairs. "It's time to learn your lesson."

Bellatrix.

He remembered. He remembered where he was and why he was there. Easter vacation of his fifth year. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters had broken out of Azkaban and his aunt hid at the Malfoy Manor for a little while. He had once said something to her, he couldn't remember what it was, but she had considered it insolent to punish him she locked him in one of the darkest, dankest basements in the Malfoy Manor.

The door shut.

It was dark and cold, but he felt there was something more than just that down there. Something terrible. Then he heard it. The sounds of scratching and squeaking, coming toward him. He backed into a corner, fear filling his body, he knew there was something to be afraid of, but he did not know what it was. What could be in the basement that was so frightening? Then he saw them. Rats.

He hated rats. More than spiders, bugs, even more than the black beasts. The rats had been there when he was locked in the basement before, but this time the whole lot of them seemed to be aimed for him. Their beady red eyes glared brighter and brighter as they drew closer.

Suddenly the rat at the head of the group leaped at him. Draco curled up in the corner and covered his face with his hands. Sometimes it was better to not know what hit you.

Nothing happened.

Draco carefully opened up a space in between the fingers over his eyes. Pearly-white teeth clamped around the rat that meant to attack Draco. Draco lowered his hands to get a better look. His heart stopped in shock.

_I love you. I need you._

In front of him stood a Black Beast Queen. Her white teeth now stained red from the dead rat clenched between her teeth. Then with one quick movement, she gulped the rat down.

Then he saw other black beasts around the queen, they were gobbling up the other rats.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Draco asked shakily, why he bothered to ask he didn't know.

The Queen answered in a soft, very human voice. "I am the one who sleeps inside of you,

The black beasts that surrounded Draco and the young Queen gobbling up the rest of the rats left and right.

"I am here to give you a choice, you can accept a bond with us and let us comfort you or live in fear for the rest of your life."

Draco just stared at her in disbelief. Comfort? She was going to eventually tear through his chest at any moment and she was offering him comfort? He was about to tell the young queen to go to hell, but then he took another moment to gaze at the scene before him. Then again, was she not already comforting him now, by turning the tide of this dream?

_Sometimes it is better to not know what hit you......_

Where had he heard that before?Then he remembered his first Quidditch practice. Marcus Flint wanted to first train him on how to avoid bludgers. He remembered before the practice, being inwardly terrified one of those things was going to smash his face in. He remembered the future Slytherin Captain Orlando Baragon, who was thirteen and the time and placed as a beater, telling him:

"Sometimes it is better to not know what hit you, because usually it's you worrying about it the entire time that gets you in the end."

It was the suspense that was getting to him, every time he thought of his situation he wanted to vomit all over again. Was the young queen offering him peace mind until the final moments?

Draco looked at the young Queen again. "I....I......choose the bond."

Like many other animals, the black had no facial expressions, but the way her jaws were set and her lips curled, she seemed to smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Another stairway stood in front of Kat'ja. He started to make his way up, when suddenly the floor seemed to drop out from beneath him and he was standing on something slippery. He quickly braced his arms against the walls on either side of him, and lifted his feet off the slippery surface, and did the same thing he had done with his arms. Below him the slide seemed to reformat itself back into stairs. A trap?

"Hermione! Ginny!" One of the short tressed oomans ran in and scaled three of the steps before noticing him. Then the stairs became a slide again, and the ooman fell back into the wall.

Kat'ja adjusted himself, pushed of the wall and landed on his feet at the bottom stairs. The fallen ooman picked itself up and dusted off his robes babbling in its language. Once again the slide became stairs before their eyes.

Suddenly, one of the long tressed oomans appeared at the top of the stairs. Kat'ja tried to warn the ooman not to step further, but it paid no head and stepped onto the first stair. Nothing happened.

If there was ever a time Kat'ja was completely dumbfounded this had to one of those times. What was the secret? Why had the stairs become a slide for him and the short tressed ooman, but not for the long tressed one? What could he have on common with the short tressed ooman that made the stairs change for them, but not for the long tressed ooman? Couldn't think of anything really......

Then it hit Kat'ja like a blow to the head. Could it be a difference in gender? Did the stairs react to males, but not to females? Another long tressed ooman appeared at the top of the stairs and came down just as easily as its predecessor. The gender idea had to be it; there could be no other plausible reason. Apparently the females wore the long tresses on this planet.

"Apparently the stairs to our dormitory work on all men, alien or not." Giggled Hermione, while Ginny snickered. Ron did not share their merriment.

"That's a sexist bunch of stairs you've got there."

"No, just over protective. Remind you of anyone Ron?" Ginny challenge.

"You guys ready?" Harry came around the corner followed by Justin.

"Hey Harry we just found out that Prongs is not an "it" anymore, he's a 'he'" Ginny smirked gesturing to Prongs, who was carefully eying the staircase. Harry guessed how Ginny and the others knew. Prongs had tried to go up the stairs of to the girls dormitory, but being male the stairs set there trap to prevent him from doing so.

"How do you know? Oh wait let me guess, 'woman's intuition'?" Justin rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Ginny gave the Hufflepuff boy dirty looks.

"No." Ginny replied, quite irritated. "The stairs that protect us girls from intruding boys reacted to 'Prongs' over there in the same."

"However Prongs, seemed to prevent himself from falling completely on his backside, unlike most of you." Hermione spoke curtly.

Harry watched as Ron and Justin glared at Ginny and Hermione, while the two girls glared right back. He looked over at Prongs who had now turned its-- no, _his_--attention to the glaring Gryffindors. For moment he thought he and Prongs shared the same exasperation at the fact the others were so worried about petty things when they had the Black Beasts running around...

"Come on, guys." Harry's voice came out harsher than he intended. "You may care about these things, but the Black Beasts are not. If we are going to survive, we have to work together."

Once again the Scarred ooman spoke and the others followed. For moment he thought he and the scarred ooman shared the same exasperation at the fact the other oomans were not moving along when the Hard Meat were running around.

Kat'ja thought for a moment and decided on a name for the scarred ooman, at least until he found out his real name. "Rry'ha." It meant "small leader". Yes that would do.

Kat'ja was interrupted from his thoughts when a terrible scream came from the room beyond.

_Sorry that took so long, but I hope this long chapter will make up for it. This chapter kept getting longer and longer, and I couldn't see a cut off point, not to mention I had exams to study for. _

_Show me your love! Please review!_

_Till Next Time!_

_-Vega Sailor_


	15. Battle in Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and all characters associated with him belong to J.K. Rowling. Also "Aliens" and "Predator" belong to 20th Century Fox. All of the Predator lore and vocabulary used was from the the novel "Aliens vs. Predator: Prey" by Stephen Perry.

0000 SPECIAL NOTE 0000000000000000000000000000000

The battle scene in the common room was a collaboration between myself and an author by the name of Quillian, can read more down in the author's note at the bottom. But after reading this chapter you should go check out his stuff at He's writing an excellent Harry Potter versus Predator story.

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 15: Battle in Gryffindor**

Prongs dashed passed them around the corner, back the to stairway that lead to the common room, and leaped the entire length and landed gracefully on the common room floor.

Harry had to run to keep up with him. He turned the corner, but there was nothing in the common room. Just as suddenly as it started, the scream stopped. Prongs was slowly inching towards the door, his double bladed staff out and ready. Harry looked to his left and spotted Luna and Draco standing up against a bookcase, their wands out and ready.

"What happened?" Harry whispered to them.

"The Portrait screamed." Luna whispered back calmly.

"They're right outside the door." Draco whispered harshly, not looking at Harry.

"Harry," Hermione stepped up behind him. "I got this spell book from my room, it says---"

"You went to your room just to get a spell book?!" Ron blurted out in the loudest whisper he could muster.

"---it says the impervious charm can repel not only water, but dangerous chemicals and potions as well. Strong acid is included in that list." Hermione continued, completely ignoring Ron.

"That means we can protect ourselves against their blood." Harry smirked as Hermione nodded in agreement. "All right everyone, put the impervious charm on yourselves and you won't get burned."

There was a simultaneous wave of whispers whispering "impervious." After casting the charm on himself, Harry pointed his wand at Prongs, who had his back to him.

"_Impervious."_

Kat'ja felt a strange tingling sensation all over his body, but just as he was beginning to wonder what it was, it stopped. He turned his attention back to the door and waited. There was a creak as the door opened ever so slightly. He heard gasps and whispers from the oomans behind him, but otherwise paid no heed to them. The door stopped opening and a small orange shape appeared from behind.

Kat'ja extended his wristblades.

"Meow."

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called out joyfully upon seeing her orange cat, who was sniffing Prongs' wristknives.

"Bloody cat." Spat Ron as everyone else chuckled.

Harry watched Prongs retract his wrist blades. And stand up straight from the fighting crouch he had been in.

But, the minute they had let their guard down the door burst open and a great black shape launched itself at Prongs. The black beast landed on the hunter, toppling him over. The coffee table they fell on easily snapped to pieces under their weight.

Six of the first black beast's siblings rushed in through the opened door. And attacked..

Kat'ja tried to get up, but the black beast pinned him down while it faced its companions and screeched something to them.

While Nyuki was pinning down the Yautja hunter, she gave the orders to her troops. _Abeille, you protect the host for our future queen. The rest of you, attack them and bring back any possible hosts!_

_Yes!_ All of them chorused. And with that, they poised to attack.

Suddenly, a skittering could be heard behind them. A facehugger had noticed the group of prey moving around the castle. Nyuki tried to command it (_Halt, weakling!_), but it wouldn't listen.

Harry, on the other hand, heard their hissing, and when he figured out what their leader was commanding, he saw it.

A facehugger leapt at them, sailing in a big arc from behind the black beasts and straight at someone. A few seconds before, he saw whom the foul little creature was aiming for: Neville.

Neville seemed to freeze for a second, but he snapped out of it just in time. Quickly drawing at his wand, he yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Several feet away from Neville's face, the facehugger suddenly seized up and contracted. The effect was quite interesting; with its powerful tail and several legs stuck to its main body, it landed at Neville's feet in a curled-up ball. Recoiling at the sight of it, Neville kicked it into the fireplace, where it screeched as it burned to death.

"_Dumbass,"_ Nyuki hissed, more to herself. _"That's what he gets for trying to do that."_

With that small interruption out of the way, the black beasts continued their attack. Abeille headed straight for Draco while the others simply leaped into the fray.

Draco found himself pinned against the wall instantly, with this new black beast simply keeping him in place. The Slytherin couldn't even move so he could draw out his wand, and he could only watch as the other beasts attacked the other students.

Justin and Luna fought together as a black beast attacked them; Hermione and Neville then both took on another together; Harry, Ron and Ginny all fought their own by themselves.

Justin's thoughts flashed back for a moment to his second year at Hogwarts, when he encountered the Basilisk and got Petrified; at least this thing didn't even have eyes, but it was still one terrifying monster. Summoning all the strength he could, he fired a Stunner at it; _"Stupefy!"_

The spell hit the black beast, but disintegrated into red sparks as it hit it. Both he and Luna then fired a few more; they were all nullified as the monster simply stood there, as though waiting for any more unsuccessful attacks.

"It's using magic it inherited," Luna whispered. Justin now looked fearful, he made move to try another spell, but Luna told him to wait.

The beast screeched then launched itself at them.

Suddenly, Luna raised her wand and calmly shouted, _"Spiculae Argentae!"_

A barrage of silver darts shot out of the end of her wand and at the black beast, all hitting it in the face and upper chest areas. It screeched in pain, and after Luna shot another curse, it finally fell dead. "just as I thought, they can only activate spell if they pull all of their focus in it.," Luna calmly amused.

"What?" Justin looked at her very frightened and very confused.

"By standing still the beast was putting all of its focus on defending itself so it was able to activate a powerful defense spell. However, once its focus shifted to the offensive move of trying to attack us, the defensive spell was broken." Luna spoke matter-of-factly.

Justin looked less confused, but more frightened of how calm Luna was during this whole ordeal.

Feigning fatigue, Kat'ja went limp. When the Hard Meat warrior now tried to strike, he quickly threw her off of him.

He growled in frustration. He had foolishly let his guard down and nearly got himself killed. Not only that, he had been attacked by the same Kainde Amedha he had met in the kitchen. He did not recognize it at first, it had gotten bigger, and it no longer had the smooth head of a drone, but the ridged head of warrior. However, the ooman trinket around it's neck was unmistakable.

The Hard Meat warrior quickly got to her feet and snarled. Reduced to only being able to use his wristblades and bladed staff, the yautja warrior quickly launched his attack.

The staff clashed with the Hard Meat's claws and tail; both warriors were at the peak of their skills, and often with all the fighting between these two alone, the other Hard Meat and oomans had to duck out of the way to avoid getting cut down by their own allies.

Just then, Ron managed to blow apart one black beast with a few Reductor Curses, sending its acidic blood all over the alien hunter. The latter immediately flinched at this, expecting it to hurt, but instead the acid slid harmlessly down his body like water.

This greatly surprised Kat'ja before he vaguely recalled the tingling sensation he had felt all over his body just before the attack. It made him able to withstand the Hard Meat's blood! But how?

In a flash of a tail the Hard Meat warrior knocked the staff out of his hands. Quietly cursing himself for being distracted like that, Kat'ja extended his wristblades and swiped at her. She recoiled and lashed with her tail instead, but encouraged by his new advantage, Kat'ja now tried something else.

He grabbed the tail and began swinging the Hard Meat around in a circle. She screeched indignantly, but couldn't do anything. Finally letting go, Kat'ja sent the Hard Meat flying and collided with the beast fighting Rry'ha, who dove out of the way just in time.

"_The Yautja is going to die slowly and painfully for this one,"_ Nyuki hissed as she tried to get up. _"I'll make sure of that…"_

Harry was a little stunned by Prongs' trick, throwing the beast like an athlete throwing the hammer was not something he would ever imagine anyone doing.

As he got himself ready for another round with the beast he was fighting, Prongs grabbed his spear and went after the one attacking Hermione and Neville.

Both Hermione and Neville were fighting this beast in turns; when it would go after one of them, the other would strike. It was working so far, until the beast nearly took off Neville's head with its tail spike. This caused him to trip and knock over Hermione.

Both of them looked up with something like fear as their monstrous foe loomed over them, and were about to recoil with a flash of metal moved near its neck in an arc. The beast flinched for a moment before its head slowly slid off and fell to the floor in front of them. Its mouth agape, they could see the inner jaw hanging loose.

Kat'ja laughed darkly, causing the oomans' hairs to stand up on their necks. _That was easy!_ Kat'ja thought. For all the new abilities they gained from their hosts here at the ooman castle, they didn't even know when someone was coming up behind them!

Just then, there was a rushing sound and a flash of green light. Prongs whirled around to see what happened. The Kainde Amedha guarding the infected ooman fell to floor dead, but its body was completely unmarked.

That immediately stopped Kat'ja's dark laugh. _Then again,_ he thought, _better it than me._

Draco stood there, angry. So the black beast tried to guard him and continue to use him as an incubator for the unborn queen, did it? He didn't think so. The Slytherin prince wasn't too concerned about using the Killing Curse either, after all it was illegal to use it against another _human_ being.

_Why did you do that?! She was not you enemy!_

A voice called to him. Draco looked around, he saw Luna running toward him.

"What did you say?" He gasped at the girl as she came up to him.

"Your name, that's all." She looked at him quizzically. She didn't look the least bit unnerved at the scene going on around them.

"Nothing else?"

"No." The confusion in her eyes told him she was speaking true. "What do you think I said?"

Draco looked back down at the beast he had killed. "A voice asked me why I had killed her, because she was not my enemy."

"I did not say that, you did what had to be done." A look of concern and wonder spread across her face.

"Then who….." Draco trailed off

The two were startled when the black beast with the ridged head, the one that seemed to be the leader of this attack, jumped in front of them.

It hissed.

"Come with me, I will protect you." She whispered.

Draco could not describe the feeling that seemed to wash over him as he gazed at the beast not far in front from him. He held his out his wand ready to use, but was shocked to find he had no will to use it. He felt that strange ambiance of ease and pleasantness one feels when they are under the imperious curse

_Come with me..._

Draco lowered his wand. He felt a strange warmth rising from his chest, and his mind began to grow foggy. He heard the distant voice of Luna calling his name, but paid no heed to it.

_Come with me..._

Draco took step forward in the direction of the ridged headed black beast. Suddenly he felt something grab his wrist and not only pull him back, but also jerk him out of his foggy state.

Draco shook his head and found himself staring at Luna.

The beast hissed angrily behind them.

Near the fireplace, Ginny fought her own opponent. The wretched beast knocked her to the floor, and her wand rolled on the floor beyond her reach. Growling, the thing opened its mouth, revealing the inner jaw, which was poised and ready to strike.

But Ginny wasn't about to go down fighting, _especially_ not like this. Grabbing a poker from the fireplace, she thrust it into the creature's mouth just as it tried to bite her with its inner jaw. "Take _this_, you ugly git!"

The results were interesting, to say the least. The sizzling, red-hot poker went right up through the throat of its inner jaw and came out through the top of the creature's skull. Screeching horribly, it fell over dead a moment later.

From the side, Ron could only stare at what his "little sister" had done. Then he rushed over to help her up.

Across the room, Harry was once again fighting his own opponent. The thing actually managed to claw him at his arm, but by some miracle, it was only a few scratches. Retaliating, Harry yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_

The black beast was lifted off the floor and thrown back several feet before its own magic kicked in. After it got its feet back on the floor, it leaped at Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was ready and prepared for this. Using the reflexes born of his Quidditch training, he safely got out of the way and yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The creature's limbs snapped to its sides and its tail curled around its legs as it feel to floor, shaking and growling while trying to get free.

Acting fast, Harry shot it with several Silver Dart Curses, just to make sure the thing would die. After the fifth time he cast it, he was sure it was dead.

Kat'ja whirled around after finishing one of the drones. The was only one left. Their leader.

Nyuki froze where she was, not at all in the mood for getting impaled, blasted, burned or spiked. But anger raged through her body. Her sisters dead because of the humans and the yautja and the host was still not in their possession. They had failed and her sisters were dead.

_Stay alive. You are no good to me or the young queen if you are dead._

Her mother's words echoed in Nyuki's head.

There was a moment of silence as the students watched the alien hunter calmly and unflinchingly held its spear to the alien's neck. Before the hunter could kill his quarry, however, it raised its head as though hearing something, and then ran back out of the Gryffindor common room.

Another period of silence came as everyone seemed to take a moment to catch their breath.

"Is everyone all right?" Harry broke the silence .

"I'm tolerable." Ron groaned.

The others were were asking each other the same question and looking over their wounds. Harry walked up to Prongs who was looking out the door. Harry wanted to thank Prongs for his help, but he knew not how. It was then Harry noticed the still sparking gun on Prongs' shoulder. He wondered if "reparo" would work on alien technology.

Harry raised his wand and pointed at Prongs' shoulder cannon. Prongs jumped back and pointed his wristblades Harry.

"It's okay." Harry tried to keep his voice calm. He held up his empty left hand.

Prongs lowered his wristblades, but still looked tense.

"_Reparo!"_

Kat'ja's battle instincts kicked in when Rry'ha unexpectedly pointed his weapon at him. However, Rry'ha made no further moves of challenge, in fact Rry'ha held up an empty hand, the sign of submission.

He was probably being foolish in putting his trust in an ooman. All his childhood he had heard stories of ooman craftiness and treachery. But there was something about Rry'ha he could trust. The way the small leader showed no fear in the face of the Hard Meat, and the way he took care of the lives of his clan members did not seem to be the actions of an honorless being. Even if he was an ooman.

Kat'ja lowered his wristblades, but remained tense.

"_Reparo!"_

To Kat'ja's utter shock all of his equipment came back online. His shoulder cannon, the multiple views, and even his cloaking device. But how?

Rry'ha. He also remembered when he had been splashed with Hard meat blood in unarmored areas during the battle, but had not been burned. Had Rry'ha done that?

What great power this ooman had....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So sorry for the long wait! Stupid final exams. Well after all, it is a long chapter and don't worry I should have chapter 16 up tomorrow.

Oh by the way, Abeille is French for "bee."

Please review! It always encourages me to write more faster!

Till Next Time!

-Vega Sailor

_Hi everyone, this is Quillian. I wrote the battle scene in the common room for VegaSailor to return the favor for when she made the book cover for my story. I'm sorry if I kept any of you waiting too long, except I was busy with my final exams. On a brighter note, I hope you enjoyed it._


	16. Dark Hallways

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and all characters associated with him belong to J.K. Rowling. Also "Aliens" and "Predator" belong to 20th Century Fox. All of the Predator lore and vocabulary used was from the novel "Aliens vs. Predator: Prey" by Stephen Perry._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 16: Dark Hallways**

The crew of intrepid young wizards and their new friend carefully made their way down the hallways of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lit only by the torches and lights from their wands.

"Can't believe we're in this mess." Justin groaned. "Evil bunch of bugs!"

"No Justin, they are not evil." Luna spoke up calmly.

"Really? Then I'd like to know what your definition of evil is." It was Ron who answered, Hermione just rolled her eyes at the prospect of hearing more Luna logic.

"The Black Beasts do what they do because nature designated them to do it. The kill for survival and survival only." Luna spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "They are no more evil than any other predatory animal, like lion or a bear. More dangerous, yes, more vicious, certainly, but not evil."

"Voldemort is evil, the Death Eaters are evil," Luna noticed Draco stiffen when she mentioned the Death Eaters, but she continued all the same. "because they do what they do for power and sport."

"She has got a point." Hermione said slowly.

"Well if Hermione accepts it, it must be sound." Ginny chuckled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry let out an exasperated sigh as they came to a hallway lined with windows. This was the kind of hallway where the torches would light and relight only if someone passed by them. At that moment the only light in the hallway was the light of the full moon coming in through the windows.

"The torches will light up as we pass them, but still there are too many dark shadows for the black beasts to hide in." Hermione sounded very irritated. "Even Lumos won't cast enough light for us to see them in time."

"So who wants to go down the creepy hallway first?" Justin Finch-Fletchley folded his arms across his chest.

Prongs stepped past them.

"No, wait," Harry put out his arm. "I got a better idea."

Everyone simultaneously turned around to face Draco. The Slytherin rolled his eyes and walked past them out into the hallway.

"I thought you Gryffindors were suppose to be the brave ones." Draco spat as he began to walk down the hallway. Sure enough the torches relighted themselves as he passed by.

"Brave! Not stupid!" Ron yelled after him.

Draco looked around, seeing if he could spot any black beasts, if they were there. He felt strange. He knew something terrible was eventually going to happen, but some how he did not feel sick like he had before. The young queen must be doing something to his mind to take away his fear.

"Black beasts! Oh black beasts, are there?" Draco spoke as if he were reciting a nursery rhyme.

Luna giggled and Ginny snickered.

"Got to admit he's pretty funny when he wants to be." Ginny chuckled, which got her a dirty look from Ron.

"Well I don't see anything," Draco called from the end of the hallway. "Are you going to come out of your scared little shells now?"

"I gonna get him." Ron muttered.

"Just wait till get what we want okay?" Harry whispered back as they walked out into the hallway.

Everyone quickly jogged to Draco's position. Fortunately the next hallway was well lit.

"You forget after awhile how weird this place can be." Ginny chuckled.

"Strange how some place that seems so much like home, has become a place of danger and deception." Luna gazed at the torches as they passed by.

"Yeah." Harry breathed out.

Luna turned her head to Draco. "You were brave to go out into that hallway."

"Huh?" Draco looked back at her slightly confused.

"Even though you were immune, they could have recaptured you. You were brave."

Draco paused, unsure how to respond. "Thank you."

"Are you all right?" Luna walked up alongside him.

"Fine." Draco answered shortly.

"What happened back there?" Luna tilted her head.

"I......I don't know." Draco whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Is she controlling you?" Luna gestured to the Slytherin's chest.

"N-No, I-I just lost myself for a moment." Draco said.

"Oh I understand. Sometime in scary situations I like to pretend I am something I am not. I pretend I am the bravest person in the world." Luna spoke in soft dreamy voice.

"No it wasn't anything like that. Just for a moment the beast spoke to me."

"What did she say?" Luna smiled curiously.

"You said the beast called to you. What did she say?"

"She just said 'come with us.' That was all. But it more than what she said. Her call seemed inviting, warm," Draco's eyes stared straight ahead, but he wasn't looking at anything. "like being welcomed by someone you love very much."

"Ah I see now why you would want to follow. If everyone behaved so coldly to me as they do to you, I know I would follow warm, welcoming company, even if they were black beasts."

Draco was stunned silent. She wasn't going to take advantage of him letting his guard down? He looked into her eyes, for once someone stared at him empathy and understanding, not fear, disgust, or pity.

"Maybe so, but," Draco took a deep breath. "Thank you for pulling me back."

"You're welcome." Luna answered cheerfully.

Draco felt a small smile tug at his lips.

Just ahead Ron made a face and whispered to Harry, "Look at her. She's talking to ferret face like he was an old friend. No wonder she's called Loony."

Unfortunately for Ron, the snide remark was not lost on the blond-haired Slytherin. Draco felt a sudden, terrible rage rise up inside. He hungered for the taste of blood and bone. He wanted to bear his teeth and tear the Weasel apart. However, he settled for turning Ron around and punching him across the jaw.

"Don't you dare say anything ill of Luna!" Draco snarled, his teeth clenched, and his fingers curled at his sides. However his hands did not ball into fists, instead palm and finger tip remained separated, as Draco would do if his fingernails extended into claws.

Everyone stared at the Slytherin in shock, not so much that he had hit Ron but because he had done it to defend someone else. Prongs, as usual, looked indifferent, though his body did seem more tense than usual.

"It's all right Draco." Luna spoke softly putting a hand on his shoulder. " I'm used to people calling me Loony, it no longer hurts me."

Ron's face looked a little guilt ridden that she had heard what he had said.

Draco relaxed considerably, but still looked as if he wanted to kill Ron.

"Oh he didn't really mean it Luna. He just gets mean and cranky when he's stressed and scared." Ginny offered up apologetically.

"I do not! OW!" Ron shouted as he jumped to his feet, but his jaw still stung from Draco's punch.

Suddenly a burst of screeches and snarls echoed from the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Guys! Guys look!"

Unbeknownst to anyone, Neville had moved to the end of the hallway and was looking around the next corner.

"Now, there's a sight I never believed I would see." Justin said smiling as he walked up behind Neville, followed by the others. "But I'm glad to see it."

At the other end of the hallway from where they were standing was Peeves tormenting three of the black beasts. The Poltergeist seemed to be taking great pleasure at dropping paint filled water balloons on the beasts. His cackles were beginning to be heard over the beasts' screeches.They may have had no eyes, but they apparently could hear and pinpoint where Peeves was. The creatures tried in vain to pierce him with their tails, claw and bite him.

IT was quite a funny site to the black frightening beasts splattered with neon pink, yellow, orange, blue and green.

When he had only two balloons left Peeves blew a raspberry at the black beasts then cackle d and disappeared through a wall, balloons in hand.

The beasts snarled and charged the wall, their combined weight made the wall come crashing down. They chittered and disappeared through the hole.

"I wonder." Said Luna, as everyone began laughing.

The Ravenclaw girl took off at a run following where the black beasts had gone.

"Luna?!" Draco called after her, but when she kept running and disappeared beyond the hole in the wall, he took to follow her.

Draco crossed through a room and out an identical hole on the other side and stepped out into another hallway. He caught a glimpse of her disappearing around a corner, he began to pursue at a sprint. He almost reached the corner when he felt a sharp pain sear his chest. He couldn't breath, he stopped and fell against the wall closest to him. His breath returned after a seconds and the pain subsided, and he breathed like anyone else after sprinting.

"Luna." Draco coughed between breaths.

Luna did not respond, but someone else did.

"_Please don't do that again. It's rather uncomfortable."_

"What?" Draco opened his eyes and looked around. All he could see was the group running toward him.

"_You woke me. I was having a nap. Your running jostles me around and it's very uncomfortable."_

"Oh God, I'm losing my mind." Draco whispered to himself.

"_No you're not. Remember the message I sent you? The bond?"_

"Draco?!" Harry and the hunter ran up to him. The hunter continued on pass them to the corner. "What happened? Where's Luna?"

"She..... She's gone..... I couldn't keep up. She's gone......." Draco gasped, clutching his chest.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked quickly.

Draco knew Harry wasn't asking out of concern for him, but concern about the young queen being born.

"Yes." Draco's answer came out barely above a whisper.

."I don't understand, why did she run off?" Ginny asked worriedly to no one in particular.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione Granger wasn't sure why she slowed down to walk along side Draco Malfoy.

Maybe it was just her instincts of feeling some sorrow for someone having a terrible time off it.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco's voice lacked the usual sneer instead it sounded dead and exhausted.

"How are you doing?" She asked gently.

"I feel like I have a brick in my chest. An exploding brick. Any other of my miseries you want to hear about?" Draco spat.

"You shouldn't be so rude to people who are trying to be nice to you." Ginny Weasely snapped.

"Ginny don't." Hermione hissed worriedly. A comment like that was enough to provoke Draco into lashing out. In fact he did just that.

"Ever the angel of forgiveness, aren't you, Hermione?" Ginny teased, making Hermione's cheeks turn pink.

"She's got more manners than you do, but that's no surprise considering who you are, " Malfoy snapped.

"Don't you ever talk to my sister like that, ferret!" Ron shouted, storming up to the Slytherin Prince.

"Oh how sweet, the big Weasel come to defend the little one." Draco sneered.

"Please stop." Hermione begged.

Ron ignored Hermione completely. "Well at least I wasn't fool enough to get myself caught and infected!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted looking shocked, even Ginny winced slightly for her brother's comment was harsher than anything she expected. However, Ron didn't look the least bit sorry.

The sneer-smirk immediately fell from Draco's face, but what replaced it was the look everyone least expected. It was a look of hurt. The look someone has when they still look angry, but are trying also hold back a waterfall of tears.

Draco turned his back on the group, but everyone could see his shoulders shaking.

"What?" Ron said in response to Hermione's accusatory look. "He got what he deserved after all he put us through. And even now he's still a jerk!"

"Well how do you expect me to be!' Draco turned around, tears of rage pouring down his face. "I'm a dead man do you realize!?"

"You got what you deserved after all the hell you put us through!" Ron shouted back rageful tears appearing at the corner of his eyes.

"That's enough!" Harry's angered voice rose above everyone else. Prongs calmly stopped walking.

"Listen to me! What we are dealing with here is bigger than all of us, Gyrffindor and Slytherin, Muggleborns and Purebloods, rich or poor, the black beasts will not discriminate. If they get past those barriers, then _everyone_ dies and all of this nonsense you think is so important, you can just kiss all of that goodbye! "

"And you better just start dealing with it because I'm sick and tired of this petty bullshit!"

Everyone, with the exception of Prongs, stared at Harry in shock. They had never heard Harry swear before.

"Good words Potter." Draco quickly dried his and regained his composure; berating himself inside for losing it a moment ago. "But why should I care what happens to everyone else if I am doomed already."

Harry sighed, but for the first time it was not out of exasperation, Draco had brought up a fair point.

"Look Draco," Harry's voice had calmed considerably, it was still serious, but it did not have the edge of anger it had displayed before. "Our only chance for survival is if we work together. If you help us survive this we will do whatever we can to help you. Maybe if we survive long enough to meet up with Dumbledore I know he can help you."

Draco drooped his head, and looked away. "The way he helped your godfather."

The other students gasped. Harry didn't like anyone talking about is godfather in such a way. This surely be the last straw for Harry's temper.

Harry felt a lump of rage rise in his throat, but if he was going to get the others to do as he asked, he would have to set the example. So he bit his tongue and swallowed his rage.

"That was different. He was killed by humans then." Harry spoke in an even voice that sounded very strain.

Draco looked at Harry, and slowly he nodded silently in agreement all the same. It was his only chance.

"And that goes for all of you!" Harry turned to the others, his voice rising up once again. "We must put all rivalries, and pasts aside. I know it will be hard, but it's the only way if we want to live."

The other slowly nodded and began to press on. As Draco past Harry grabbed his and hissed in his ear in a tone that sent shivers down the Slytherin's spine.

"Don't ever talk about my godfather again!"

Harry once again took the lead position of the group with Prongs.

Kat'ja was impressed. Even though he knew not what exactly the oomans were saying, it was obvious that there had once again been dissent in the ranks of the clan. However, this time Rry'ha seem to fully take control. Even the infected ooman who had over and over again challenged Rry'ha bowed his head in submission. Rry'ha was earning is name more and more all the time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nyuki watched the Draco, the name of the host according to the young queen, walk in amongst the other prey. The young queen, though old enough to "speak," was far from ready to emerge. Until she was ready, it was Nyuki's task to watch over the Draco and make sure it stayed safe and well.

She growled to herself when her sight fell on the yautja beast walking just ahead. Twice now it had threatened the life of the young queen. It made her blood boil, and her teeth yearn to bite into its flesh.

She heard a call from one of her sisters not far from her location. Apparently more humans had entered their domain. Either way this alerted the prey and caused them to run in the direction they were headed.

The Draco lagged behind and stopped at the edge of a corner the others disappeared around. She watched it clutch the area on its body where just under the flesh the young queen resided. Nyuki inched forward. Maybe she could recapture it, take it away from the prey, some place safe. She stopped when the Draco turned it's face up to her direction.

Draco gasped, waiting for the pain to subside. It always happened when he ran. The young black beast inside him was already cutting down on his lung capacity.

_Do not fret. There are many friends around you. There is one close by, now._

Draco looked up to his right. All he could see were dark shadows in the corners of the hallway.

"Don't be afraid." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. "After all I'm part of the family."

To Draco's surprise he heard very soft clicking sounds as he saw the shadow in the right corner begin to elongate. Then as it neared the light a black shape separated itself from the larger shadow and crawled closer to Draco.

It was that same one! The one from the kitchen. The one that had called to him in the Gryffindor common room. The Quidditch necklace still hung around its neck. He suddenly felt that same warmth and ambiance of companionship he had felt before when this beast had called to him in the common room.

"Figure life. I feel more welcomed by you monsters than my fellow human beings." Draco smirked and sighed. He knew the beast could understand him, he was a parselmouth after all. A secret only a select few knew about.

"_Why do you call me that?"_

"Because you're using me for nothing more than an incubator."

"_It is an honor to host the new queen."_

"Really? Well it's to bad too dead to enjoy it." Draco spat.

"_You do not want to give life to the new queen?"_

"Not if it means me dying! I'm young! I've hardly done anything with my life. I'm just a child. Like she is."

"_You are a child? But you live independently."_

"No I don't. I do what my father tells me to do." Draco paused as a disheartening realization hit him. "And nothing more. Ever."

"_Is that not what you are supposed to do?" _Nyuki tilted her head, confused.

"No, I'm human we don't live like that. We can't live like that."

"Why?"

"Because we can't talk to each other like you can. We can't know each other like you can. Sometimes we don't even know ourselves."

"_I don't understand."_ confusion radiated heavily from Nyuki.

Surprisingly Draco felt himself chuckle. "Neither do I."

Draco stared at the creature for a moment then slowly reached up and placed a hand on the creature's smooth forehead just in front of the ridges that adorned the rest of its skull..

_No wonder that oaf Hagrid collected dangerous creatures. What a rush it is to be in control of one._ Draco thought as he petted the black beast's head.

"Draco?!"

He heard Potter's voice call from around the corner. Obviously they had finally discovered he was missing.

"Go! They'll kill you if you stay!" Draco hissed a loud whisper at the black beast in front of him.

The beast quickly slipped back into the shadows just as Prongs followed closely by Harry rounded the corner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Well here's chapter 16. A little later than I said, but Christmas kind of got in the way, and a good Christmas it was._

_Again this chapter was character development chapter. On the portrayal of Ron, I'm not trying to make him out to be the bad guy here, (like some fanfictions do particularly the pro-Draco ones), it's just at this point in time Ron has a lot of anger towards Draco bottled up inside, and he's so high strung right now (what with Seamus and Dean killed in front of him and his little sister still in the danger zone) he's cracking up and letting loose all of that anger. Draco's high strung too so he's losing his composure as well, plus with the knowledge that he's doomed to die (what with being infected and all) he's shedding a lot of his cowardice._

_On Nyuki and the other aliens, I'm so glad I'm finally able to express my opinion of the Aliens, a.k.a the speech Luna gave. I've always had a little sympathy for them. They are the ones thrust into the situations we see in the movies. In AVP the Predators put them there for the sole purpose of hunting, and in the Aliens movies the humans go them, they're just trying to live and survive like any other beast. For Nyuki, though she's a creature that is a killing machine, she has a child's innocence of all of the intrigues of ethics and morals, and killing for anything other than food._

_Next chapter we'll see what happens to Luna, and see what Hikate and Ajka are up too._

_Please Review!_

_Till Next Time._

_-Vega Sailor_


	17. Old Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and all characters associated with him belong to J.K. Rowling. Also "Aliens" and "Predator" belong to 20th Century Fox. All of the Predator lore and vocabulary used was from the novel "Aliens vs. Predator: Prey" by Stephen Perry._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 17: Old Friends**

Ajka's blood rushed through his veins with unparalleled excitement. Here was his chance to go solo and hunt the Kainde Amedha by himself for a while. No students, no hot headed young males to look after, it was just him and the Hard Meat.

Course to pull this off he had to do a little faking. He had gotten himself "lost." Hikate had apparently been in this ooman dwelling before - why, Ajka did not know, or care - so he lead the way. However at one point, there was a fork in the pathway and when Hikate had taken one route Ajka had simply sneaked into the other.

He knew it was imprudent to do such a thing, especially since he was one of the leaders of this mission, but his longing for a solo hunt with the Hard Meat was too powerful and the opportunity was too good to pass up. Plus it all looked legitimate, this place was maze and it was very easy for someone to get lost, whether they wanted to or not. Of course Hikate would see right through this little ploy, but there was no way he could prove Ajka had gotten lost on purpose.

That was the best part.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luna Lovegood chased after Peeves as fast a she could. After years of running after strange and interesting creatures, and wild and weird happenings to get pictures for her father's magazine, "The Quibbler," running was one thing Luna was very good at. She was well practiced in running through dense forests, swamps or snow, so naturally running down unhindered hallways was easy.

She knew it was slightly insane of her, just running off like that and separating herself from the others, but she had catch up with Peeves, she just had to. The Poltrageist was Draco's only hope.

She rounded a corner and saw the black beasts pursuing Peeves into a room. Suddenly there was a loud screech and then as abruptly as it started it stopped. Luna cautiously entered the room and found out what had happened. Right in the middle of the room was a bubbling tar pit. Luna guessed it had been left from fifth year whenpractically all of the studentsplaced pranks all around the school in an effort to rebel against headmistressUmbridge. Most of the pranks had been cleaned up afterwards, but apparently this one had been missed.

Luna carefully made her way in. Peeves was circling the tar pit cackling madly.

"Peeves, could you help me with something?" Luna asked carefully.

"That depends, what is it?" Peeves gasped between bouts of laughter.

"You know how you ghosted the water balloons so you could go through walls with them. Could you do that to the black beast in Draco's chest, and remove it?" Luna looked at him hopefully.

"Oh too bad, I can't do such things with living creatures. So it looks like the Malfoys are going to have a monster serpent for a daughter, quite fitting really." Peeves giggled maliciously, then disappeared through a wall.

"Wait! I still need your..........help."

This was bad. She had counted on Peeves coming back with her and hadn't really thought of what to do if he didn't.

After letting a shiver run down her spine, Luna slowly turned and walked out of the room. No sooner had she taken two steps down the hallway when she heard terrible screeches coming from the other end of the hallway. It was the distinctive death cry of the back beasts. She took off at a run, perhaps Peeves was there.

However, she rounded the corner, she the body of a black beast lying at the feet of someone who was definitely not Peeves.

It was Prongs' brother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus Dumbledore led the way through the hallways of Hogwarts. It had taken much longer than he had hoped for the Ministry to call together the Wizarding National Guard from their various stations. But now they were here, and later was always better than never. He was leading them now to the Chamber of Secrets, where the black beasts had their nest.

While waiting for the Ministry to get things together, Dumbledore had contacted Alastor Moody to join them, his magical eye which earned him the nickname "Mad Eye" Moody, would be very useful in spotting black beasts lurking in the shadows.

So far their journey had been completely unhindered, until they entered a foyer that housed four statues of the four founders of Hogwarts. Moody stopped abruptly and focused on the head of Godric Gryffindor.

"There! There's one of them!" He motioned to the spot. The National Guard raised their wands in the direction indicated.

"And there, and there, and there!" Moody pointed to the Salazar Slytherin's shoulder, then to Rowena Ravenclaw's outstretched hand, and to Helga Hufflepuff's lap.

Mad Eye froze when hesawseveral dots of red light appear on his chest and abdomen. Suddenly Dumbledore got in front of him and held out empty hands. Now the small lights were on him.

"We are not your enemy!" Dumbledore called out into the dark. "We hunt the same creatures you do!"

Dumbledore turned his head back to the soldiers standing behind them. "Lower your wands."

The soldiers looked at him in confusion, but did as they were told. Everyone tensed when an animalistic growl came from the darkness.

Dumbledore smiled.

To the surprise of the soldiers and Moody, the red dots of light disappeared.

There was a loud thud just ahead of them. All they could see was a rippling in the air, almost like a mirage in the desert, along with a few sparks. Dumbledore calmlywalked out toward the ripples.

"Albus, what are you doing?! Be careful!" Moody yelled after the headmaster.

When he reached a foot away from the ripples, the figure causing the ripples chose to reveal himself.

"It's good to see you again, my old friend." Dumbledore greeted the hunter warmly.

Dumbledore raised his wand.

_"Lingua Reddo!" _

The spell seemed to swirl around the hunter's neck for a moment, then disappear.

"Is good to see you too." The hunter spoke in a gruff, husky voice, while placing a clawed hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

The soldiers and Mad Eye Moody could only stand and stare in wonder at how this scene could possibly be taking place.

More of the giants, like the one standing in front of Dumbledore appeared. The wizards soon found that they had been completely surrounded by these fellows without even knowing it.

"It has been long time, since I was here." Even with the translating spell on, there quite a few grammatical errors due to the difference in language. "You will show us the way? It is much faster."

"Of course, there is strength in numbers, and going up against these black beasts will require a lot of strength." Dumbledore smiled.

"Strength we have." The hunter answered, then turned to his comrades. "Dumbledore is great human leader, he will show us to the Hard Meat."

The other hunters responded with many clicks and growls. The otherhumans were not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to speak to his people. "This is Hikate. He and his people are our allies. They are trained in the hunting and killing of the black beasts. They will be following us to the Chamber of Secrets. And there is to be no friction between you, we are here for a common purpose. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the wizarding soldiers replied.

"Leader, eh?" Dumbledore turned back to Hikate. "I always knew you'd make something of yourself."

Hikate nodded.

88888

_What's this? Dumbledore is friends with a Predator? That's right, but I won't give away just how, yet. Next chapter Luna wonders if running into Ajka was a good thing._

_Please review!_

_Till Next Time.  
-Vega Sailor_


	18. Big Brother

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and all characters associated with him belong to J.K. Rowling. Also "Aliens" and "Predator" belong to 20th Century Fox. All of the Predator lore and vocabulary used was from the novel "Aliens vs. Predator: Prey" by Stephen Perry._

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

**Chapter 18: Big Brother**

It was Prongs' brother.

Prongs' _big_ brother more like it. Luna gazed completely hypnotized that the hunter in front of her. This one was bigger than Prongs, both in height and body, not much, but there was a noticeable difference. She guessed this hunter would probably be the only person, besides another giant, who could get into a wrestling match with Hagrid and have a good chance of winning.

Luna suddenly came to realize the only thing this hunter and Prongs had in common was that fact they were the same species, but that was where their similarities ended. While Prongs had black dreadlocks, this one had dark green, and while Prong's hung straight down, this one had its pinned up. Where Prongs' armor had been silver, this hunter's amour was a dark blue, and it seemed this one's armor was a lot more decorative. And even his

The hunter walked around, looking at his kill. Luna was astonished to see the skull of a black beast mounted on its chest plate.

The big hunter let out a growl and shook it's head at the dead black beast, then turned to leave. Luna finally made her decision that had been debating on in the back of her mind at that time. She stepped out from behind the wall she had been hiding behind.

The hunter swiveled around, staff ready, it's red targeting beam pointed at Luna's head. Luna gulped and held out her hands, palms up, fingers flat, head bow. All of these were to show that she was submitting to him and that she was unarmed.

She heard strange purr the hunters made. Without moving her head she glanced up and saw him moving away from her. She slowly moved her body back to normal position, and made to follow the hunter. This was the only chance she had, there was no way she could find the others, alive, by herself. She had only taken a few steps when the hunter stopped and turned his head, his weapons were down, but his body posture indicated a dislike for her following. He growled and turned back around and continued walking.

Luna continued following. The hunter didn't turn around this time.

Ajka growled, in the name of all the gods, why was it following him? He was seriously considering swiping the ooman's head off just to make it go away, but it wasn't armed or trying to threatening him. In fact it had done all of the signs of submission, if he killed it now it would be an act of dishonor and Ajka had no intention dishonoring himself over a creature that was of little more significance than a fly. Though he had to give it credit for not being completely stupid, following him would give it a better chance for survival than it just heading out on its own unarmed.

Then another thought occurred to him. What if it was infected? Ajka spun and approached the ooman. It kept its head low, but didn't move. At least it was showing the proper respect to a superior.

Ajka put a hand under the ooman's chin and tilted its head up so he could clearly see its chest, if ooman anatomy of the bust area was similar to yautja then this ooman was female. He zoomed in his vision, and found the chest cavity clean of any trace of Hard Meat larvae. If it was not infected, then what was it doing here?

Luna felt every muscle in her body clench when the hunter lifted up her face, but she managed to suppress the urge to shiver or run. She watched the hunter shift his gaze downward to her chest. She remembered Prongs did the same thing to Draco before. Some how these hunters were able to tell if someone was infected or not.

Something moved on the wall behind the hunter. The hunter calmly dropped his hand to the side then pulled out what looked like a discus from a segment of armor on his leg. He stepped back a couple of paces, still keeping his face turned toward Luna. The hunter stopped and with one swift movement of his arm that Luna could barely follow, the discus sliced through a dark shape on the wall. A faceless body of a black beast fell to the ground in front of the hunter.

Luna's eyes were as wide as saucers in shock and awe.

Suddenly the hunter growled focusing on something behind her. She whirled around raising her wand up. There were four black beasts crawling on the walls and the ceiling. The hunter aimed and fired a blast from his shoulder cannon hitting a black beast in the head making it explode in a shower acid. However, its bretheren charged toward them undeterred.

The hunter fired another blast seemingly almost bored with the situation. However, his boredom soon ended when one of the black beasts seemed to swallow the laser blast, then it reared back and spit it back out toward the hunter.

The hunter was clearly not expecting that for he moved a fraction of a second too late. The blast hit his shoulder cannon and it exploded. The hunter was thrown against the wall, his bladed staff flying from his hand.

Luna raised her wand at the nearest black beast, but to her surprise it jumped over her head and made for the hunter. Luna automatically turned around and caught a glimpse that the hunter was on his feet again before she remembered there were still two black beasts behind her. She whirled around aimed quickly and shouted the first spell that popped into her head.

"_Reducto!"_

Unfortunately, the curse only hit the nearest black beast in the arm, blasting it completely off and knocking the creature from the ceiling, but it was still very much alive. The other black beast in the meantime had followed its other sister in attacking the hunter.

Luna was not prepared for a tail attack. She tried to move out to the way, but the bulk of the tail hit her in the chest. She landed hard on her back knocking her wand out of her hand and the wind out of her lungs. She gasped and saw the black beast tearing toward her. She needed a weapon. Out of the corner her eye she saw the staff of the hunter lying within an arm's reach of her.

She grabbed it and anchored it against the wall as the black beast leaped at her. She raised the staff up in time for the beast to impale itself on it. And yet it still lived.

The creature continued to lash out its tail and toothed tongue. However, the staff kept Luna just out of reach. Finally the beast fell still, seemingly dead. With shaking hands, Luna began to tilt the staff to the right to move the beast off her. Suddenly the beast raised its head and Luna found the teeth of the beast's inner jaw snapping together mere inches from her face.

Luna let out a small hiccup, as the beast once again fell still and silent. Luna jiggled the staff a little bit just to make sure it was dead. It was dead as a doornail.

Luna let out a shaky breath and with all of her strength shoved the beast to the side so she could stand up.

By this time the hunter had finished off his quarry and stalked over to Luna. The girl stood up straight and proud that she had successfully killed one of the black beasts.

_What the unholy pauk was going on here?_ Ajka growled as he gazed down at the two hard meat he'd killed. In all of his years of hunting and killing these creatures, he had never seen one swallow and regurgitate a blast from his plasma caster, nor had he seen one spit silver darts, acid yes, but not silver darts. Ajka berated himself for allowing the hard meat to catch him off guard. He was lucky his mask was still functional enough to provide air to breath, however, the rest of its capabilities were dead. Oh well, the only thing one could do if one survived his mistakes was to learn from them.

Ajka turned and saw the ooman shoving aside the hard meat it had impaled on his staff.

_Curious... _Ajka thought. All his life he had wondered why other yautja considered oomans such good prey. Oomans were a lot smarter and stronger than he had given them credit for. This ooman had been clever enough to anchor the staff against the wall so that the hard meat could not over power it, not only that, the lower half of the ooman's body was covered with hard meat blood, and yet it was not burned at all.

Perhaps this ooman had encountered the hard meat before. Maybe it knew where the hive was located, not to mention it might know about any other traps this building contained.

Luna slowly reached down and picked up her wand as the hunter stalked over to her. He pointed at the black beast she had killed and extended his arms out. Luna figured he meant he wanted to find lots of the black beasts. He wanted to know where the hive was. She nodded then pointed to the hallway that led to Slytherin and motioned for him to follow her.

He held up a hand and she stopped. She watched as he stalked over to the body of the black beast she had killed. First he removed his staff from the beast's body then took out a beautifully decorated knife from a compartment on his leg armor. She was surprised when the hunter began to stab and slice at the outline of the beast's head. When he seemed to be done, the hunter put down his knife and slowly separated the black beast's skull from its head exposing its brain.

The hunter picked up the knife again, and looked at Luna then held up a hand and indicated for her to come closer. Luna was not about to disobey the big hunter so she drew closer and knelled down next to him. He then motioned for her to look down at the now skulless black beast. Without warning he plunged the knife into the black beast's brain. This action caused the beast's inner jaw to shoot out making Luna jump to her feet in alarm.

The hunter looked at her, tilted his head and emitted a new clicking sound. It took moment for Luna to realize that sound was the equivalent to a snicker. It was a joke. Apparently the hunters had a form of humor too.

Presently the hunter stood up and handed her the hallowed out black beast's head and pointed to his chest where the face of a black beast was mounted on the armor.

A trophy?

She, Luna Lovegood, was being presented with a trophy of a black beast she had killed by an extraterrestrial hunter? This was too good to be true!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry for the long wait! I've been studying for finals and getting a new job, and working on "Filth in Purity." Plus this was kind of a hard chapter to write for some reason._

_Next chapter is going to be a good one. Harry Potter and pals run into someone they never expected to see, and it isn't Dumbledore._

_Big thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys keep me going!_

_Till Next Time!_

_-Vega Sailor_


	19. The Snake Pit

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Alien Hive**

Chapter 19: The Snake Pit

Harry took a deep breath as Draco walked up to the portrait that acted as the door to the Slytherin Dormitory. The place that was now quite literally the "snake pit."

"If anyone wants to turn back, this is your last chance. The threshold of that portrait is the point of no return." Harry said trying to keep his voice calm and firm for the others.

No one moved.

Harry nodded at them, then turned and nodded at Draco, who held up a hand and spoke the password.

"Parilis!"

Harry readied his wand waiting for any charge or attack from the black beasts residing inside the room. But none came.

Prongs stepped past Harry and entered the Slytherin common room, now barely recognizable, having been completely covered in the black beasts' hive resin.

"Where are they?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know." Harry furrowed his brow, glancing over at Prongs who was carefully scanning the empty room.

"They're afraid."

Everyone turned to Draco, who stood a little ways in front of them, looking down at the ground with his eyes closed.

"Of us?" Ron didn't try to hide the tiny squeak of hope in his voice.

"No. Something evil has entered the hive. Something they do not understand. They are surrounding their Queen, to protect her."

"Protect her?" Harry repeated glancing over at Prongs who seemed to have taken an interest in something at the other side of the room and was cautiously advancing toward it.

"What's got Prongs so spooked ?" Ginny looked over at the hunter.

"Perhaps the same thing that spooked the black beasts." Hermione wondered.

"Ah!" Harry gasped and clutched his forehead. He felt as if some one had just struckh im across the face, but what was even more terrible than the pain was the realization of what was causing it. Harry's head had only exploded like this when Voldemort had been close by in person.

Beyond the pain Harry heard a loud roar like a lion, he turned his head and saw eight red jets of light stream out from the walls and hit Prongs square in the chest. The hunter staggered back a couple steps then fell.

Before Harry or anyone else could make a move. A voice spoke from the darkness that made Harry's blood run cold, both from fear and utter hatred. Though strangely enough his head stopped hurting.

"Well now that that problem has been taken care of let us deal with the next." Voldemort and his followers stepped out of the shadows, their black robes blending perfectly into the dark walls of the black beasts' hive.

"Voldemort!" Harry seemed to be the only one to find his voice, the rest of his friends seemed to be completely paralyzed with fear. Within the next instant there were shouts of "_Expelleramus_" and everyone's wands including his own flew from their hands.

The Death Eaters encircled the band of young wizards their wands directed at them.

"Father!" Draco gasped, a look of relief washed over his face.

"Well, well" Voldemort sneered, casually stepping towards Harry. "Harry Potter and his little troublemakers comprehended at last."

"Father I need to tell you---"

"Draco hush---"

Voldemort glance over at the Malfoy's, slightly annoyed, then continued.

"Oh many a day I have waited for this I can finally collect the instruments for the completion of my conquest and kill you all in the same day I----"

"---but you don't understand they caught me and infected me with---"

"---Draco---"

"What's going on!" Voldemort demanded storming up to the two. "You are disrupting my victory!"

"Forgive me. It's just..." Draco spoke quickly bowing his head. "The creatures...they...they breed by infecting a living host with one of they're eggs. And the creature kills it's host when it's born. I was infected..."

"Uh-huh." Voldemort didn't seem the least bit concerned, if anything he seemed interested.

While Draco was explaining all about the black beasts, Harry was going over ideas in his head about how to get out of this. It was then he noticed out of the corner of his eye a black shape, almost indistinguishable from the coating on the walls, was crawling down the wall towards Draco and Voldemort.

_That's it._ Harry thought. _Just do what you do best._

"So you are claiming that these things infected you with their next queen and as a result they won't harm you?" Voldemort raised a suspicious eyebrow and pointed his wand unassumingly at Draco's chest. "You best not be lying to me or else I'll--"

Voldemort was interrupted by a loud screech, as the black beast from the wall pounced. However Voldemort's reflexes were quick.

"Crucio!"

The black beast fell writhing on the floor, shrieking and screaming in the most horrible way.

"STOP!" Draco screamed, falling to his knees and gripping his head. "It hurts! STOP IT!"

Voldemort raised and eyebrow and stopped.

The black beast stopped its struggling and rose from the floor and roared with a fury unmatched by any black beast before it.

In response Voldemort pointed out his wand again, not at the black beast, but at Draco. The black beast roared again, but made no further advances.

"Interesting…" A twisted smile spread across Voldemort's face. He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled the boy closer to him, causing the black beast to snarl, and curl its tail.

Taking Draco with him Voldemort moved back over to Harry, with the black beast following them. Voldemort slowly pointed his wand away from Draco and toward Harry, keeping his eyes on the black beast seeing just how far he could go. The beast stayed put, apparently having Draco in Voldemort's grasp was enough for the beast not to attack.

"And now to finally deal with you!" Voldemort sneered. "Avada---!"

Before Voldemort could complete the incantation for the "Killing Curse" a ball of light, shot from across the room and hit the wall next to them causing it to explode and send debris everywhere.

After shielding his face, Voldemort's eyes made a quick sweep of the room, but there was no one with that kind of power to be seen. Then he remembered, the body of the of the dreadlocked creature was no longer there. Of course, it all made sense now, the deadlocked creature here was the same one that had tried to kill him before at the last Death Eater meeting, even the attack was the same. He cursed himself for letting such an important detail be forgotten.

Draco looked from Voldemort to Nyuki, who seemed to be looking for an opening to attack Voldemort after dodging flying debris herself.

"Run! They'll kill you if you stay!" Draco said in a loud whisper. Nyuki hesitated, transmitting thoughts of worry and doubt.

"I said go!" Draco rasped again.

Nyuki's thought pattern added acknowledgement to her worry and she quickly climbed up the wall and out of sight.

Harry felt someone grab him from behind and pull him out of the grasp of the now distracted Death Eaters.

"Come on Harry! Run!" It took him a second to realize it was Ginny pulling on him then pushing him toward the doorway out of Slytherin. "We'll distract them you've got to escape! Go! They'll kill you if you stay!"

Harry hesitated for a moment looking at Ginny, worry and doubt crossing his face.

"GO!" she shouted, again pushing him toward the door.

Still worried, Harry acknowledged the order and he took off at a sprint.

"Bloody hell!" Voldemort whirled around and snarled, seeing Harry Potter had escaped from him again. He took in a deep breath, he had to stay calm, one tended to make mistakes when they were not and he had made enough mistakes already.

" No matter. We still have his friends that should be enough to lure him back to us. We have more important things to do." Voldemort said absently tightening his grip on Draco's arm, causing the boy to let out a small gasp. "To the chamber!"

00000

Harry stopped running when his lungs and legs begged him to stop and breathe. Doing so gave him time to think, though it did him little good, for he had no idea what to do next. He his friends were now in the hands of Voldemort, his wand and his broomstick were still lying on the floor of the Slytherin common room, and he was trapped in a castle crawling with creatures that would tear your head off as soon as look at you.

_And each one of those beasts is as dangerous as the Basilisk_, Harry thought miserably. Then it hit him. The sword of Gryffindor! It was still in Dumbledore's office, at least it would be a start.

If he could get there…

00000

Ginny glanced around, recognizing the various pathways of the pipes from when Voldemort had possessed her and made her go down to the chamber of secrets and release the Basilisk on innocent muggleborns during her first year.

Though it was now covered in the same resin that adorned the Slytherin common room, it was still dark, dank and wet. Though instead of the wetness chilling you to the bone, the beasts had some how made pipes sweltering hot.

Every once and awhile a black beast would come along, and hiss at the group, but upon noticing the danger imposed on the bearer of the young queen, let them pass.

Suddenly Hermione gasped next to her. Ginny followed her gaze and felt her breath catch in her throat. There, strung up on the wall amongst the resin was Cho Chang. Ginny's eyes drifted down to Cho's chest that now looked like a bomb had exploded from inside. Poor Cho had been a victim of the fate that now awaited Draco. Though it was strange that Draco had been infected before Cho, yet she was the first to die. Perhaps queen black beasts took longer to grow?

"Get moving!" the Death Eater behind Ginny and Hermione snapped. They pressed onward, quickly walking away from the grisly sight.

Draco winced as he felt another pang of pain rack his chest. The queen thankfully was not coming out yet, but she was big enough that every time she moved Draco felt it. But that pain was as nothing compared to the one going on mentally, Lord Voldemort and his father were doing nothing to help him rid himself of the queen, quite the contrary they were using him and his condition to help them!

Voldemort felt his blood rush when he once again set foot into the beloved chamber of secrets.

The mother of the black beast sat in the center of the chamber, the ground littered with eggs, and the walls swarming with her children, their claws and jaws set to attack at any moment. She was truly queen of the Basilisk's domain.

"Begone evil one!" She hissed at Voldemort.

"Not yet, not until I have what I want, and there is nothing you can do to make me." Voldemort sneered in parsel tongue, wrapping his arm around Draco's neck, and pointing his wand at the boy's head.

"What do you want?" the queen snarled.

"You." Voldemort smirked, turning his wand on the queen.

"_Imperio!_"

000000

Happy Thanksgiving! Here's the reason as to why it took so long to get this chapter done, my former laptop that had a lot of my story stuff on it broke down on me one day and I lost a lot of story stuff, including what this chapter I had been working on. So I basically had to go back and rewrite the chapter. And with college getting in my way. That proved difficult. Sorry for the long wait, hopefully it won't be much longer for the next one.


End file.
